Pharaohs
by neosun7
Summary: YGO Mummies Alive crossover. What happens when two ancient Pharaohs meet in the modern day? Trouble!
1. Meetings

"I'm gonna beat you!"  
  
"Ha! You can't beat me! I'm the King of Games!"  
  
"Not for long!"  
  
Yugi and Yami were enjoying their little argument while trying to best each other in a new video came that Yugi had bought. It was one of those fighting, button smashing ones. Yugi was in the lead, but Yami wasn't about to lose to his light. Still, they were having fun.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Grandpa Motto shouted. He smiled at the teens as he picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello? Oh hello Ms. Ishizu, can I help you? Can you talk to who? The Pharaoh? Oh! You mean Yami. I'll get him." Grandpa Motto put his hand over the receiver and shouted. "Yami! Phone!"  
  
"What?" Yami said, looking behind him. Then he heard the horrible sound of his fighter dieing.  
  
"I just beat you," Yugi said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"No fair! I was distracted," Yami said in a pretend hurt tone.  
  
Yugi laughed. "That's no excuse! You still owe me a soda!" He grinned.  
  
They both burst out laughing.  
  
"Yami! Phone!" Grandpa Motto repeated.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming!" Yami took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello my Pharaoh."  
  
"Ishizu, please don't call me Pharaoh. Just call me Yami like everyone else does."  
  
"I have news for you my Pharaoh," Ishizu said, ignoring what Yami just said, "and I think you will find it interesting."  
  
Yami sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"Well my Egyptian exhibit is being moved to San Francisco, California, to join another exhibit there owned by a Mr. Stone."  
  
//Hey Yugi?// Yami asked through their Bond.  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
//Where's a place called San Francisco?//  
  
/It's a well know city in California./  
  
//Where's California?//  
  
/Oh, it's in the USA./  
  
/Oh./ Yami remembered hearing about the USA when Yugi was trying to teach him about the modern world with this colored ball thing called a Globe.  
  
"I would like you, and a few of your friends, to accompany me," Ishizu continued, "I'm sure it will be beneficial to you."  
  
"Um, hold on Ms. Ishizu." //Yugi?//  
  
/Yeah????/  
  
//Feel like going on a trip?//  
  
*****  
  
"We're in Frisco!" Joey shouted, causing some of the people walking into the San Francisco Museum to turn and look at him. He blushed slightly and shut his mouth.  
  
"Good goin' there, buddy," Tristan said, locking his arm around Joey's neck in a hold. The rest of the gang laughed.  
  
"Come on guys," Tea said, "Let's actually go inside."  
  
"Yeah, we're supposed to meet Ms. Ishizu at the Grand Opening of her exhibit inside," Yugi said, "Isn't that right Yami?"  
  
"Yep," he answered.  
  
Tristan let go of Joey and they walked in. It was easy to find the Grand Opening. It was where the crowd was. A man was up on a platform, making a speech and two women stood behind him. One was Ishizu, who glanced at them as they walked up, then looked back at the speaking man.  
  
"I guess we wait until he's done," Tristan whispered.  
  
"That must be Mr. Stone," Tea whispered.  
  
"Who's the lady?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yami answered.  
  
Yugi listened to his friends whisper, then looked around at the crowd. They all seemed to be paying attention to what the man was saying, which seemed boring to Yugi. Then something gold caught his eye. A pendant, hanging from a strap around a boy's neck. The pendant looked Egyptian. Yugi decided to check it out.  
  
"Hi," he said cheerily, walking up to the boy.  
  
The boy was standing over to the side of the platform, clearly bored. "Hi," he answered, coming out of a sort of zoned out state.  
  
"That's a cool pendant," Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, thanks," the boy said, looking down at his pendant. "Yours looks cool too," he said, indicating the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Oh," Yugi said, looking down at it, "It was a gift from my Grandpa."  
  
"Mine was a gift too," the boy said, "From -um- a really old friend." He smiled. "You here for the new exhibit?"  
  
"No, I'm actually here for the old one," Yugi answered, "I was invited to come with Ms. Ishizu to see it."  
  
"Oh you came with Ms. Ishtar?"  
  
"Yep!" Yugi grinned. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, my mom works for the museum," he answered, "See? She's up there standing next to Ms. Ishtar. Oh, by the way, I'm Presley. Presley Conervon."  
  
"Yugi Motto," Yugi said and they shook hands.  
  
Finally Mr. Stone finished his speech.  
  
"Yugi, come on!" Joey called through the now moving crowd.  
  
"Gotta go!" Yugi said. He waved, then walked back over to his friends.  
  
"Who was that?" Yami asked as they caught up with Ishizu and Mr. Stone.  
  
"A boy named Presley. His mom works here in the museum."  
  
"Well that's cool," Tea said.  
  
Walking behind the two adults, the group could here their conversation.  
  
"Now I want to ask you about the safety of my pieces," Ishizu said, "I've heard rumors that your museum, specifically the Egyptian exhibit, has been robbed before."  
  
"That issue has been - taken care of," Mr. Stone answered, "You have nothing to fear Ms. Ishtar. Your exhibit will be safe."  
  
"I trust it will," she answered. Then she stopped and turned around. "This," she said, indicating the gang following her, "Is the group that I have brought with me from Japan."  
  
"Hello," Mr. Stone said politely.  
  
They each said their greetings and Ishizu continued. "I would like it if you could provide them with a tour guide to see the museum before we retire back to the hotel."  
  
"Yes Ms. Ishtar." Mr. Stone turned to look into an office room nearby. "Mrs. Conervon?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Stone?" a woman answered, walking out of the office. It was the same woman from the platform.  
  
'Presley's mother,' Yugi remembered.  
  
"Will you take these children on a tour of the museum?"  
  
"Why sure!" She turned to the teens with a smile. "If you would just follow me."  
  
So they did, leaving Ishizu to talk more with Mr. Stone.  
  
*****  
  
"Who was that?" a cloaked figure asked Presley as he walked by.  
  
"That was Yugi Motto," Presley answered, "He came here from Japan with Ms. Ishtar and the new exhibit."  
  
"I don't trust him," the figure continued, "I got a strange feeling from him."  
  
"Oh Jakal, why do you have to be so protective?" Presley said, "Come on, let's go find the others."  
  
NS7: That's the end of chapter one. Now I do have a plot line for this story but I have no idea what's going to happen next so suggestions will be appreciated. Please review! Bye now!  
  
Violet: Hikari! You forgot the disclaimer again.  
  
NS7: No I didn't! I was just getting to it! Well, I don't own Yugioh or Mummies Alive so please don't sue! Well bye again.  
  
Violet: Better.  
  
NS7: Grrrrrr. 


	2. Views, dreams, and lunch

No own Yugioh or Mummies Alive! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! On with the story!  
  
"Look at the view guys!"  
  
Joey, Yugi, and Tristan were at the window of their hotel room, staring happily at the surroundings. Their room was pretty high up so it was a magnificent view.  
  
"Wow! Look at the bridge over there!" Joey said pointing.  
  
"And the city skyline!" Tristan said, "With all the lights on, it looks awesome!"  
  
"Hey Yami! Come see!" Yugi said, "There's even a building that looks like a pyramid!" He, Joey, and Tristan turned to look at their fellow roommate.  
  
Yami was sitting on one of the beds, thinking. 'I thought maybe if we came, we would discover something about my past,' he thought, 'But the exhibit here seems to be newer than I am! I wonder why Ishizu invited us.'  
  
"Um, I think he's still woozy from the elevator ride up here guys," Yugi suggested.  
  
Yami smiled at his light's suggestion. It was true. He wasn't used to going up that far that fast. You'd think after the airplane over here and the few times he's been in one of Kaiba's helicopters, or blimp, an elevator would be a breeze. But no, the ground still felt like jello under his feet. But his thoughts were the real reason he wasn't admiring the view of the city at night.  
  
Joey yawned and stretched his arms out. "I think we should be getting some sleep guys," he suggested.  
  
"Alright," the other three agreed.  
  
Yami and Yugi both closed their eyes and focused, and then Yami disappeared.  
  
/You sure you don't mind sleeping in the Millennium Puzzle?/ Yugi asked. Now that his darker half had his own body, he usually liked to stay in it.  
  
//I'll be fine// Yami answered, //There's not enough room for all of us anyway so I might as well save space.//  
  
/If you're sure/  
  
//I'm sure. Goodnight hikari.//  
  
/Goodnight./ Yugi put the puzzle on the desk next to his own bed and hopped in. He laughed at Joey and Tristan as they fought over who would get the bed and who would get the cot. Then finally he fell asleep.  
  
*********  
  
"What's wrong Jakal?"  
  
The mummy jumped slightly as this new voice entered his thoughts. "Oh, Nefertina."  
  
The female guardian sat down next to him at the table. "Why are you up so late?" she asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Jakal smiled.  
  
Nefertina shivered. "Nightmares," she answered.  
  
"Oh." He knew they had all been having these strange nightmares recently. Not that they hadn't before, just these were different, somehow.  
  
"What's troubling you?" she tried for the third time.  
  
"There were new visitors at the museum today," he answered.  
  
"I know. Rapses told us that new people would come for the new exhibit."  
  
"But these people came with the new exhibit."  
  
"What?" Nefertina looked confused.  
  
But Jakal continued. "And there's something different about one in particular. He seems - familiar - somehow."  
  
"What are you talking about Jakal?"  
  
Jakal shook his head. "What? Oh. Don't worry about it Nefertina. We should probably get some sleep anyway."  
  
"I'm gonna stay up a little bit longer," she said, "to get rid of the nightmares."  
  
"Alright," he answered. He walked over and opened his sarcophagus. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
And with that Jakal closed the lid and immediately fell asleep.  
  
*********  
  
"Yug...why...are we...running...again?" Joey breathed hard between almost every word. It was hard to keep up with the shorter teen.  
  
"Because, you and Tristan slept in!!!!!" Yugi shouted back.  
  
"We're supposed to meet Ishizu at this restraunt down the street for lunch!!" Yami shouted back also. He seemed to be the only one able to keep up.  
  
They all continued running until...  
  
"YUGI LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!" Tea shouted.  
  
"What?" He turned his head then...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Two boys collided and were thrown back on the ground, the other much harder because Yugi was traveling faster.  
  
"Yugi!!!" his friends shouted, running up to help him off the ground.  
  
"Ow," he moaned sitting up and rubbing his head. Then he looked over at the other person. "Is he okay!?!?!!!"  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea ran up to the boy while Yami stayed with Yugi. "Wow. Did someone get the license plate number of that truck?" the boy said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tea asked him.  
  
"I will be, once there aren't three copies of you anymore," he answered.  
  
"He's alright!" Joey shouted back to his friends.  
  
"That's great!" Yugi said with relief. Yami helped him to his feet and they both walked over to join the group. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"No it's okay," the boy answered, "I wasn't watching where I was going either." He smiled.  
  
Then Yugi recognized him. "Presley?"  
  
"Yugi?" Presley asked. He looked up at him. "Well, fancy bumping into you!"  
  
"Literally," Yugi said, "Here." He held out his hand.  
  
Presley took it and Yugi helped him up. "What are you doing here?" Presley asked him.  
  
"Well, we were trying to find the restraunt that Ms. Ishizu arranged lunch for us," Yugi answered.  
  
"Well, you almost missed it," Presley said laughing. He pointed up at the sign above them. Sure enough, it was the restraunt.  
  
"Oh!" Yugi said, "Wait, how did you know which one we were going to?"  
  
"Me and my mom were invited too!" he said.  
  
"Oh, Presley, I would like you to meet my friends!" Yugi said, pointing each one out as he said their names, "Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yami! Guys, this is Presley."  
  
"Hello!" Tea said happily.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Joey said. Tristan nodded his agreement.  
  
Yami just stood there. Something about this boy bothered him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Hey, I think we're late," Tristan said.  
  
Presley looked at his watch. "Oh man! We are!"  
  
The group ran into the restraunt.  
  
"How did I know you were going to be late?" Presley's mom said when they found the table.  
  
"Sorry mom, I sort of ran into some friends, or maybe they ran into me." They all smiled.  
  
"You kept us all waiting," said another voice.  
  
"Mr. Stone?" Joey said, "You're eating with us?"  
  
"Yes he is," Ishizu answered, "Mr. Stone, I'd like to introduce you to these teens that are my guests. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yami, and Yugi."  
  
"I believe we have already met, but not formally," he said, nodding to each of them. Then his eyes stopped on Yugi. "What is that around your neck boy?" he asked politely but meant nothing of the sort.  
  
"Oh this?" Yugi said, holding up the Millennium Puzzle, "It's an ancient Egyptian artifact that my grandfather gave to me. He used to be an archeologist, before I was born."  
  
"Oh, is that right," Mr. Stone said. 'I've seen that somewhere before,' he thought, eyes flashing for a second.  
  
Yami noticed. //I don't like that guy//  
  
/What's wrong?/  
  
//There's something wrong with him. I'm sensing the same kind of dark energy from him than I do from Bakura when the spirit has taken over//  
  
/Are you sure?/ Yugi looked at the man. /He doesn't have a Millennium Item. Maybe you're just being paranoid./  
  
//Maybe// Was he going crazy? First the boy, then this man. Actually, come to think of it, he had been feeling weird ever since they'd gotten there. Yugi said it was Jet Lag. Maybe he was being paranoid. This was a new place to both him and Yugi.  
  
"We should order now," Presley's mom said.  
  
"Yes!" Joey shouted.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
Yugi and Tristan rolled their eyes as Tea laughed. The rest just continued staring.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! It was longer but I am really stuck on one part. I want it to foreshadow the rest of the story, but I don't know exactly what's going to happen, so the next chapter might take a while. Please review! ^__^ Bye now! 


	3. Pieces falling into place

First off, I'm sure you all hate me for taking so long to write this! I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! ;_; But I do hope you like this chapter!  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
Kado shujin Sara: Don't worry about the update thing. Look how long it took me to update this! Stories come when they do. Thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
Sharem: I used to watch Mummy's Alive all the time too! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
hobbit13: I've tried twigging the "bumping into" section, (NS7: Twigging, hehe, I like that word! Twigging twigging twigging twigging... Violet: *waks NS7 on head with frying pan* Get on with it!) but I'm not exactly sure what's wrong. If you could tell me what you're confused about, I'll try to fix it.  
  
tenshiamanda: Action's coming. (Wait let me check! *pause* Yep, it's coming!) But even Scarab wouldn't jump into something right away. Gotta have a plan first. Hehehehehehehe*cough*.  
  
C. J. Ray: Imhotep? Maybe not. (Hmmmmm, wait...) But he can get an honorable mention! But he can't be in the story. It'd be too confusing.  
  
Shurimon: Yeah! Mummies! I figured since there were two pharaohs in the same time, they should meet! And one of them, Presley, has four mummy guardians. Don't worry though. They'll all meet soon!  
  
FireSenshi2: It's finally here! Sorry it took so long! ^_^;;; Thanx for the review!  
  
MollyJean: Yeah! That's the right show! Thanx for the review!  
  
star fur: I'd like to add Bakura and Ryou, but I'm not sure if they'd fit. I will if I can! Thanx for the review!  
  
Amy14: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! ^_^;;; Thanx for the review.  
  
Well, here's the next chapter! Oh and I still don't own Yugioh or Mummy's Alive. ;_; I wish I did! On with the story!  
  
***  
  
"Rath, what could they mean?" Jakal asked the group's scholar. Being told to stay in the Sphinx and still unnerved about the nightmares, the mummies had turned to Rath for an explanation.  
  
"Well, all I can gather is that they must be important, because we all seem to be having the same dream. And that the dreams get progressively longer, the more times we have them."  
  
"Yeah," Armon agreed, "Starting out only being a glimpse of an ancient palace, then the symbol of the Eye of the Millennia, symbol of an ancient pharaoh from way before any of us existed. Then there were us, Ramses, and then a bunch of other people. The boy standing next to Ramses started to glow, his eyes changing from violet to crimson. Then Ramses would glow too! Then Scarab was there. Then I would wake up."  
  
"I don't know about you boys, but having the same dream is creep to me," Nefertina said.  
  
"I believe the word is 'creepy'," corrected Rath.  
  
"Well," Jakal decided, "We need to learn what this means, by any means. Rath?"  
  
"I'm on it," he said, nodding his head.  
  
"The rest of us should try to focus on our duty to Prince Ramses," Jakal concluded. The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
*********  
  
"So, do you duel?" Yugi asked Presley as they all walked out of the restraunt. The food was great but the teens didn't really get much time to talk.  
  
"Duel?" Presley asked, confused.  
  
"Duel Monsters Card Game," Tea corrected.  
  
"Oh they just started selling those here," Presley said, "It's a real big hit at my school. I have a few cards myself, but don't really know how to play."  
  
"Don't worry, it's easy!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, and if Joey here could learn how, anyone can," Tristan said.  
  
"Watch it!" Joey growled.  
  
"Well, thank you Ms. Ishtar for inviting me to this luncheon," Mr. Stone said as he and Ishizu walked out of the restraunt, "It was - educational."  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Stone," Ishizu said as he left.  
  
"Come on Presley, we got to go," his mother said, walking out of the restraunt after the other two.  
  
"Alright mom," Presley said, then turned back to the group, "Maybe you guys could give me some pointers on the game later?"  
  
"Sure!" Yugi said.  
  
"Bye!" Presley shouted as he followed his mom.  
  
"Bye!" the group shouted, except for Yami, who still remained silent.  
  
*********  
  
"Why does that upside-down pyramid look so familiar!!?!!!!!" Scarab shouted from within his lair.  
  
"Quiet down! I'm trying to sleep," said a deep feminine voice from somewhere within the lair.  
  
"Oh, be quiet yourself Heka! It's still mid-day" Scarab sat in his chair, holding his head in his ancient hand.  
  
"Can't even get some shut eye," the golden snake grumbled.  
  
"Eye," Scarab wondered to himself, "Eye! That's it!"  
  
Heka gave a long suffered sigh and pulled herself up out of the jar she was trying to sleep in. She slithered over to where Scarab was rummaging through old scrolls. "What are you doing now?" she asked.  
  
"Ah here it is!" Scarab held up a certain scroll in triumph.  
  
Heka looked it over. "Isn't that an Ancient Egyptian equivalent of a fairy tale? An old legend told to children before they went to bed?"  
  
"Yes Heka, but all legends come from some strand of truth, and this one is no different." Scarab smiled with delight.  
  
"Well, what's it say?" Heka asked in a monotone, knowing Scarab was going to tell her anyway.  
  
"5000 years ago, from this time," Scarab said as he read from the text, "an ancient game was played where scribes, sorcerers, and pharaohs combining monsters and magic to defeat their enemies. This game involved magical ceremonies, which were used to foresee the future and ultimately, decide one's destiny. They called it the Shadow Games.  
  
But with so many magical spells and ferocious creatures on the earth, it wasn't long before the game got out of hand and threatened to destroy the entire world! Fortunately, a brave Pharaoh stepped in and averted this cataclysm with the help of seven powerful magical totems, called the Millennium Items!  
  
That's it!!!!"  
  
"What's it?" Heka asked lazily.  
  
Scarab shuffled through some more scrolls and papers until he found the ones he was looking for.  
  
"This is the index of Millennium Items. Let's see, Millennium Eye, Millennium Ring, Millennium Rod, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Key, Millennium Scale, AH-HA! The Millennium Puzzle!!!!!"  
  
Heka sighed again. Scarab was getting too excited over this for is own good!  
  
"It says that the Millennium Puzzle was the container of the legendary Pharaoh's Power along with its Millennium Item Power."  
  
"Pharaoh Power? Millennium Item Power?" Heka asked confused.  
  
"All the Millennium Items have the power to move, read, or distort human souls," Scarab answered, "But no one was ever sure what the Pharaoh's Power was. It was only recorded, by the ancient legends Ishtars, as the most powerful force ever! It was what gave the ancient Pharaoh's, ancient in my time even, the power to rule."  
  
"Wait, Ishtar?" Heka asked, "Isn't that the woman you saw today? The woman with the new exhibit in the museum?"  
  
Scarab's eyes widened considerably. "I'd never thought of that! But she can't be a real Ishtar. Their kind died out a long time ago. It was recorded by another ancient scribe, Imhotep, that they had disappeared from existence."  
  
"Maybe her parents liked the name, maybe not," Heka shrugged. Well, as well as a snake could. "Real or not, she might know something."  
  
"Yes!" Scarab agreed. "And then there is the boy himself. This Yugi. He said his grandfather gave him the puzzle. Now where did he find such a trinket? It was said to be destroyed over 15 hundred years before I was even born!"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know anything was older than you," Heka said.  
  
Scarab glared at her.  
  
"Well," Heka started not concerned, "what about Ramses?"  
  
"Ramses!?" Scarab said, "Heka, this is bigger than Ramses! We're talking about ancient power that has been missing for over 5000 years! I must get it!"  
  
"Whatever," Heka said, slithering back over to her jar, "As long as I get some sleep." And she curled back up in her jar, leaving Scarab to plan.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, Ishizu?" Yami asked the woman when they arrived back at the hotel around 1pm. Joey and Tristan were in the hotel's arcade, trying to beat each other, while the rest were sitting on the couches in the large lobby.  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh?" Ishizu said.  
  
Yami sighed. "Please just call me Yami, Ishizu."  
  
She only continued to look at him with an expressionless face.  
  
Yami sighed again. "Well, I was wondering, what kind of 'tomb robbing' were you and Mr. Stone talking about when we arrived here?"  
  
"When the Ramses exhibit first opened in this museum," Ishizu explained, "There were four mummies stolen right out of their sarcophagi, as well as a mummified cat. In the same room, several priceless artifacts broken and shattered."  
  
The anger quickly bubbled up in Yami. How dare someone defile someone who has already passed on to the afterlife!!!!!! He had no words vile enough, in Egyptian, Japanese, or now English, to explain his feelings toward tomb robbers, ancient or modern-day!  
  
"Then," Ishizu continued, "When the sarcophagi were being transported to an even more secure facility, they were stolen as well."  
  
Yugi could feel the anger radiating through his bond with Yami. /Yami! What's wrong!?/ he asked, concerned.  
  
//How could they?// Yami said quietly through the bond, anger making it unable for his to say anymore. He was physically shaking.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what!?" Joey shouted as he and Tristan returned to the group. "I kicked Tristan's...hey! What's wrong with Yami!?"  
  
Tea, who had been watching the fountain across from them, looked over at Yami concerned. "Yami what's wrong?" she said, echoing Yugi's question.  
  
"Nothing!" Yami said shortly, standing up, "I'll be in the room." Then he went off.  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan all turned towards Yugi. "I don't know, guys," he said, "But something's been wrong with him since we got here."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I guess he'll tell us later, when he's ready."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well," Joey said, "Who wants to check out the pool with me?"  
  
"I'm going to go back up to my and Tea's room," Ishizu said.  
  
The rest of them were planning on checking out the hotel's pool earlier, so they had their bathing suits on under their clothes.  
  
"Alright!" Yugi said happily. He was still worried about Yami, but Tristan was right. Yami will tell them what's bothering him when he's ready.  
  
******  
  
"Hey guys!" Presley shouted as he walked into the living area of the Sphinx. "Have you been good?"  
  
"Yep!" Armon shouted back, his nose in the "cold white sarcophagus" in the kitchen. "Hey!" he shouted, "Do we have anymore Beefy Burgers?"  
  
"No Armon!" Nefertina shouted back from the living room, clearly board out of her mind stuck in this place with the guys. "You ate them all last night!"  
  
"Hm," Presley heard Rath say in his room, no doubt buried up to his ears in ancient scrolls and texts.  
  
"Hey Nefertina!" Presley said, hopping on the hard couch next to her.  
  
"Hello Ramses," she said back smiling.  
  
"Please, just call me Presley," he said. How many times was he going to have to tell them that before his guardians started calling him by his real name, not his ancient one?  
  
"But why Ramses?" Nefertina asked.  
  
Presley sighed. Obviously not today! "Where's Jakal?" he asked.  
  
"I think he's on patrol," she answered, "He likes to go out alone sometimes, clears his head."  
  
"Oh, okay," Presley said, shrugging.  
  
"Hey Nefertina!" Armon shouted, "Want to drive me to Beefy Burger?"  
  
"Sure!" she shouted back, "Anything to get out of this boring place!" Then she turned to Presley. "Would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure!" Presley said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Alright!" Armon shouted, and the three were in the Hot-Ra and out of the Sphinx in no time flat.  
  
Rath watched them leave, then turned back to his studies. He'd felt he'd made a break through, finding information on the Eye of the Millennia and the great pharaoh that stopped the destruction of the world by an ancient game called the Shadow Games, sealing it in a place called the Shadow Realm.  
  
Rath had his own theories about this shadow realm and even thought that it could be connected to the Western Gate, but he had a lot more studying to do.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey guys!" Joey shouted, "Where do you want to go eat dinner?" It was starting to darken outside and Joey's stomach rumbles were clearly audible.  
  
They had been swimming and hanging out at the hotel's pool for the rest of the day. But now water logged and hungry, they started to head back up to the rooms.  
  
"I don't know," Tristan said, "We'll have to ask Ishizu if there's anywhere good to eat around here."  
  
"Yep!" Yugi agreed. He looked at his fingers. "Look guys, I'm all prune-y!"  
  
They all laughed. Today was turning out to be a fun day!  
  
"Hey Yami!" Yugi shouted as he and the other two boys walked into their room, "Do you want to come out with us to dinner?" He looked around, trying to find his dark.  
  
"Look," Joey said quietly, trying to stifle his laughter. He pointed to one of the beds.  
  
There was Yami, fast asleep.  
  
"I don't think we should wake him," Yugi whispered, grinning, "Yami's been through a lot."  
  
The other two nodded. The three changed quickly into dryer clothes, then went across the hall to wait for Tea outside her door.  
  
"Where's Yami?" Tea asked when she walked out of the room.  
  
The boys laughed a little. "He's asleep," Yugi filled her in.  
  
Tea grinned.  
  
"Well, Ishizu left, saying that she was going to the museum," Tea said, "But she said there was a pretty good fast food restraunt just down the street. We could walk it!"  
  
"Really!?" Joey said excited, "Well, let's go!"  
  
"What's it called?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Beefy Burger," Tea answered.  
  
ALRIGHT! The pieces are falling into place and the chapter is over! Please review! I promise I won't take as long on the next chapter as I did this one! Again please forgive me! And review! 


	4. Dreams and trouble!

Finally, here's some action for you! I don't own Yugioh or Mummies Alive. And thank you all so much for the reviews! Well, on with the story!

"The many strong tiny horses in this chariot, um, "under the hood" have run out of food," Nefertina informed the rest of the group, as the Hot-Ra rolled to a stop.

"We're out of gas," Presley translated, looking at the fuel gauge. He sighed and fell back into his seat. "What else could happen?" he muttered to himself.

"Whose turn was it to fill up the Hot-Ra!?" Nefertina demanded.

"Well," Armon said, looking nervous, "That's not important. What is important is that I still need my Beefy Burgers!" He looked desperate.

"Okay, calm down both of you," Presley said, as if he were talking to small children, "We can walk to Beefy Burger from here. We'll just have to go inside to order, that's all."

"Alright," the two mummies agreed, pulling their coats a little tighter around themselves as the three of them hopped out of the vehicle.

*******

Jakal could feel himself getting weaker. 'My energy is getting low,' he thought, 'I should head back to the Sphinx.' He turned himself in the air to head back towards his home. He'd been flying around for about an hour, keeping an eye out for anything unusual and thinking. He smiled as he wondered if Rath had gotten any farther on that dream translating. When Jakal had left, the scholar was buried in ancient texts.

But his humor was short lived as he flew over the museum and spotted something below. 'Not now,' he thought wearily. He went in a small circle, keeping his eyes on the ground. 'Well,' he thought, 'It's only a few Shabtis. I shouldn't need help."

Circling lower quickly, he noticed why there were so few Shabtis. They were circling a young woman, who was doing a decent job defending herself. Several Shabtis were in pieces covering the ground.

Jakal pulled up. He couldn't be seen by her! But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, a Shabti snuck up behind the fighting woman, ramming his elbow hard into the back of her head. The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head seconds before she crumpled to the ground.

Jakal had enough! He spiraled down, colliding with the Shabti's back, feet first. His heel went through the rock creature, so Jakal spun in midair, sending the Shabti flying into more of its kind, shattering them to pieces. Landing on the ground next to the fallen woman, Jakal turned sharply to face the others, pulling out his long bow and drawing back a fiery arrow.

"You shall not harm her," he said in a low voice, but he knew the phrase fell on deaf ears. Shabtis have no comprehension, or even minds, of their own, only a blind will to obey their master.

The Shabtis slowly advanced in on him. Jakal sighed quietly. 'So much for going home,' he thought.

*****

"Why do I have to do all the dirty work..... I'll show him....." mumbled a disgruntled Heka while slithering through the many back streets of San Francisco, "This child he speaks of could be anywhere! And how do I recognize him I ask. Look for the puzzle, look for the puzzle, is all he can say..... One of these days....."

But she didn't get to finish her threat because she had just spotted something shine through one of the window walls of the Beefy Burger on the corner. She quickly slithered to the fast food restraunt and peaked in the lighted place. There weren't many people in there at all, but one group quickly caught her eye. They were talking by the counter, apparently waiting for their orders, and around the shortest one's neck was.....

"Boss," Heka said into a transmitter radio that had been tied onto her tail, "I've found him."

"Good work Heka," came an evil voice from the other side.

*****

Yugi looked up from his Beefy Burger and fries when he heard the door chime ring. He took a quick glance at the figures walking in and then was distracted when Joey stuck fries up his nose.

"That's disgusting," Tea said disapprovingly, shaking her head. Tristan had practically fallen out of his chair from laughter! Joey had crossed his eyes and held up his hands like antlers as well. Yugi couldn't help but laugh too!

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see.....

"Yugi?" Presley said.

"Presley!" Yugi said happily, "Man we seem to be bumping into each other a lot!"

"Yeah," Presley agreed smiling. Then he spotted Joey. "Uh," he said raising an eyebrow, "Why does, Joey is it, have fries up his nose?"

"Oh," Yugi said, turning back to his friend, "Well, ah....."

"Why not?" Joey said smiling, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Because he's a baka," Tea said, crossing her arms.

Joey fell back, and out of his chair. Tristan was soon to join him on the floor because he was laughing so hard. The few people that were actually in the fast food place stared at them.

Yugi shrugged. "That's just Joey for ya." He stood up to help his two friends up from off the floor.

Tea looked up at the other two that had come with Presley as Joey pulled the fries from his nose and threw them away. "Hey Presley, who are your friends?" she asked politely.

"Uh," Presley said, looking up at the other two.

The larger one pulled the hat down to further cover his face and the smaller one wrapped her arms around her waist and looked toward the door. Yugi could just see her blue eyes under her hat.

Suddenly her eyes widened and one of her hands flew to the other's sleeve and she tugged hard on it. He was pulled slightly off balance and had to readjust himself before he could answer. "What?" he asked.

The whole group looked at them as the female pointed toward the door, and then at the windowed walls all around them. Yugi looked around, but he could see nothing. But then he saw several red glowing eyes surrounding the restraunt on all sides.

"What is that?!" Joey shouted jumping up. The whole group backed up towards the counter and the one wall that wasn't made of glass, eyes wide.

"Shabtis," Presley answered eyes wide, and a second later there was the sound of breaking glass.

*****

Rath was sure he'd heard a crash outside the Sphinx, and instantly thought it was the Hot-Ra. Abandoning his work he ran toward the front and cautiously looked outside. In the light of a nearby street lamp, he could see no wreckage or any piece of the Hot-Ra anywhere, but he did spot Jakal, on his back, wings and armor scratched up and scorched before they disappeared.

"Jakal! What's wrong!?" Rath shouted, running to his leader's aid.

Jakal stirred as the scholar approached, and allowed Rath to help him up, with one arm around his shoulder. "I....." Jakal started, ".....lost too much power..... I fell....."

"But how did you get in this condition?" Rath asked.

"More Shabtis than I thought," Jakal answered putting his free hand up to rub his forehead.

"You were attacked!?"

"No, no, the woman was," Jakal said.

"What woman?" Rath asked, confused.

Suddenly Jakal seemed to come back to himself. "Oh no! Where is she!?" He looked around frantically, which only made him even dizzier and he would have fell over if Rath hadn't had a good grip on his other arm.

"SHE'S HERE!?!" Rath demanded.

"I couldn't leave her there," Jakal answered wearily.

Rath looked around himself and spotted an arm at the edge of the lamplight. "I think that's her," he said, motioning towards the arm with his head.

"You're going to have to pick her up," Jakal told him, "She's not conscious."

Rath's eyes were wide when he looked at the arm, then Jakal, then back at the arm. He slowly made his way over to the Sphinx and removed Jakal's arm from around his shoulder for him to lean against the wall. Then Rath rushed over to where the woman was. Taking the arm in his hands, he felt a steady pulse. 'Well, she's alive,' he thought to himself.

Stepping out of the circle of lamplight, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could see the woman clearly now. Her black hair was covering her face and she was scratched and bruised, and a large bump was protruding out the back her head. He sighed and picked the small woman up; she was rather light.

Making his way back over to Jakal, who put a hand on Rath's shoulder for balance, they went back into the Sphinx.

"Will she be alright?" Jakal asked, worried, when they finally arrived inside.

"She should be," Rath answered putting her on the couch, "Why was she being attacked by Shabtis anyway?"

"I don't know," Jakal answered, "But this isn't good. Scarab must be up to something." Then Jakal realized something. "Where's Ramses!?" he asked, looking around.

"He went out," Rath answered, "Don't worry. Armon and Nefertina are with him."

"But we should help them, especially if Scarab is up to something!" Jakal reasoned. He tried to walk towards the exit, but stumbled and almost fell again.

"No," Rath said, "You are going to recharge. If Ramses did need help, you're in no condition." He crossed his arms, looking very foreboding.

Jakal sighed. "Oh alright," he agreed, "But what about her?" He pointed towards the couch.

"I'll still be here," Rath said, looking over at her, "She shouldn't really be left alone with a bump like that on her head anyway."

"Okay," Jakal said. Then he climbed up into his sarcophagus and immediately fell asleep.

*****

Ishizu felt as if she were floating in darkness until something small and cold touched the side of her cheek. Startled, she opened her eyes to find two huge cat eyes staring into hers.

"Ah!" she said, jumping up a little, but then immediately regretted it. Her head suddenly felt like it had split in two!

Sitting up and holding herself up with a hand, she rubbed her forehead with the other one. The pain subsided a little, so she opened her eyes again and got a first look at her surroundings.

She was sitting on some sort of stone couch with a television off to the side. The walls and floor seemed to be made out of stone as well.

"Where am I?" she said aloud. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there, or even why her head hurt so much!

The cat decided this was the time to jump up on her. "Whoa," Ishizu said surprised when the cat landed on her lap. She saw that this cat was a dark grey color with yellow markings on it's face, and the rest of it was wrapped in strips of cloth. Its eyes were looking into hers again, and it wore an expression that seemed to say, "Are you alright?"

"I'm quiet fine sacred cat," Ishizu answered it, petting it's head, "Even though my head does hurt."

The cat purred contently, closing it's eyes and leaning into her hand. Ishizu grinned.

"Kahti leave her alone," came a new voice. Ishizu quickly turned her head to face this new voice, and she saw a.....MUMMY!?!?!

"AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, making the cat jump off her lap and run out of sight. Screaming sure didn't help the pain in Ishizu's head though. She held her dizzy head, trying to steady it so she wouldn't pass out again.

"You took a pretty nasty hit to the back of your head," the.....mummy said.

"So that's why it hurts so much," she said. Ishizu still couldn't believe she was talking to a mummy, but she was in such a state of shock that she just didn't care anymore. She looked up at him. He wore a tall green hat along with Egyptian garb and a snake pennant necklace. And, of course, bandages.

"So what's going on?" Ishizu asked.

"Here, let me fill you in," the mummy said.

'Man,' Ishizu thought, 'It's times like these that I wish I still had the Millennium Necklace.'

*****

'This is strange,' Jakal thought as he found himself standing within his own dream.

As he looked around his basic instincts told him that this was Egypt, but it was unlike anything he'd seen before! It was.....smaller for one. He could see many strange buildings that glinted in the setting sun and then.....a palace! Now that he recognized! It was the same palace from the repetitive dreams that he and his fellow guardians had been having! But in those dreams, they had only seen glimpses of things and places, but now he was standing here, like it was real!

He suddenly caught sight of his hand in the fading light. It was not pale, dead, or covered in bandages; instead it was tanned but slightly transparent. Looking at the rest of himself he found that he was in his ancient armor, what he used to wear before he died.

Jakal was almost knocked down by a small boy wrapped in a black cloak with a hood covering his head, if the boy hadn't run right through him! He had the strange feeling when this happened, but the boy intrigued him. In the short glimpse of his face that Jakal saw, he thought that he had seen this boy somewhere before, so he decided to follow him up into the palace.

"MY PRINCE!!!!" shouted a young woman that had run up to the prince.

'The prince!?!' Jakal thought, 'What was he doing out in the streets!?' Then he looked back at the young woman. 'She looks like the woman I saved from the Shabtis!' Jakal realized.

"WHAT???? What is it!?!?!?!" the boy shouted. Throwing back his hood, Jakal finally got a good look at him. He had crimson eyes spiky black hair with red edges and blond bangs that stuck out like lightning bolts.

'That boy!' Jakal realized, 'He looks almost exactly like the boy that Ramses met at the museum!'

"The Pharaoh!!!!!!! HE'S....." The woman started, but then her eyes became wide and she fell to the ground.

The prince had rushed over to her and shook her. She didn't move. Then Jakal saw a man standing in his doorway. He had a startling resemblance to Scarab and wore a scribe's attire.

"Stupid girl! This will be harder now than I originally planned! Oh well." The man shrugged his shoulders then returned his gaze back to the little prince.

"Heishin, what did you do!?!?!" the prince shouted, "You didn't....."

"No she's not dead. She just won't be waking up for a while." Heishin smiled evilly. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the royals."

Both Jakal and the prince were frozen to their spots, realizing what this man just said. This man had murdered the Pharaoh!!!

Silence is all he got from the boy. Heishin became angry. "Boy!" he spat, "The only reason you are still alive is because I need to know where the Millennium Items are!!! Now WHERE ARE THEY!!!?!!!!!!!"

'The Millennium Items?' Jakal thought, 'What's that?'

Jakal was then surprised to see the young boy slowly rise to stand strait up, eyes closed, head down. He felt some strange energy radiating from him.

This seemed to startle Heishin even more than it did Jakal. But what made him jump was when the young prince raised his head, golden eye shining brightly on his forehead. Then the little boy opened his eyes. Instead of the bright crimson, they were pure gold, shining with some intense inner light.

With a voice that wasn't his own, the prince proclaimed, "You are not worthy of the afterlife."

Heishin was pushed into the ground by some unseen force.

The boy held out his hand, palm inches away from Heishin's face. "I, the Pharaoh, BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Heishin screamed in terror. Then he was gone.

The prince's eyes returned to crimson and rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the floor.

Jakal stood in shocked silence until he was suddenly whisked away from that dream and into another one.

Egypt again, yet much more recognizable to Jakal. The spires, courtyard, palace, pyramids that shone in the fading light..... It was Memphis!

Jakal would be able to walk this place blind folded. He raced through the city, heading to the place that was most familiar to him. He came to a dead halt in front of the closed door. Would they be there? Would he be here? This was after all a dream.

Suddenly the door swung open, surprising him. Jakal closed his eyes and held up his arms, preparing for impact, but when none came, he realized that the door went through him.

Jakal opened his eyes to find himself face to face with.....himself! "AAH!" he yelled out of shock, but of course, no one heard him. This was a dream.

The dream him was about to leave until he heard something. "Wait Jakal!" called a sweet voice from inside the dwelling.

"Tia," the real Jakal breathed out, wide-eyed watching his beloved.

The dream him had turned to look at her.

"Don't forget your lunch," Tia said playfully. She handed him a small lunch wrapped in a scrap of cloth.

The dream him held up the cloth, seeing a small handprint on the bottom. "I see Padjet helped make it," the dream him said, smiling.

"We all do our part," Tia said, smiling and bending down to pick up the baby boy.

"No," the real Jakal said just above a whisper, "No, not today. Not this day." Tears started to gather in his eyes as he shook his head slightly.

The dream him kissed his wife gently and then walked towards the door. "I'll see you when I return," he said smiling. Then he left.

"NO!!!!!!!!" the real Jakal screamed at his dream self, "Go back!! Tell her that you love her!!! Tell her you love her and Padjet more than life itself!!!!! Don't you know you're going to die today?!!!!!!!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. Jakal squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands to his head. "No! No more!! I know what will happen next!!! Just no more!" He didn't want to see Prince Ramses killed again; he didn't want to see his fellow guardians die again!

But then he heard something new.

"BY THE POWER OF RA!!!!!!!!"

Jakal opened his eyes to find himself in yet another dream, but this one was different. Taking in the new surroundings, Jakal found himself inside Armon's favorite restaurant, Beefy Burger. Except there was something horribly wrong with this picture. The small building was FILLED with Shabtis!

Suddenly, the top half of a Shabti had just flown through his back! Jakal turned around to find Armon and Nefertina in their armor, fighting as hard as they could though the wave of oncoming Shabtis! Behind them was a scared looking group of teens. There were two taller males in fighting stances, fists raised, ready for any stragglers to try and attack them. A shorter male was standing in front of a female, as if to protect her.

'It's the people from the museum!' Jakal realized. Then the Boom-Ra flew over his head, decapitating a Shabti before it returned to the final member of the group.....Presley!

"What's going on!?!?!" the shorter male yelled. Jakal remembered that Presley had called him Yugi.

"Shabtis!" Presley answered, throwing the Boom-Ra out again to hit a couple more of the stone creatures, "There after me again!"

"Again!?!" the female yelled.

"Long story, don't have time!" Presley yelled again, catching the Boom-Ra and preparing for another throw.

"Who are those.....things!?!" one of the taller ones shouted, the blonde one.

"They're my guardians," Presley hollered, "Oh and mummies!"

"Mummies!?!?!?!" the other four shouted.

"Yeah!" Presley shouted back.

But then there was no more time for talking, as a few Shabtis got past Armon and Nefertina. The taller two threw some decent punches and managed to break a few without ripping up their knuckles too much. But then Jakal noticed a group of Shabtis sneaking up behind the distracted teens.

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jakal screamed but to no avail. No one could here him.

Or could they? Both Presley and Yugi turned to look behind them, but it was too late. The Shabtis pounced on the lot of them, knocking all five teens to the ground. This Yugi had only enough time to yell out something, but Jakal missed what it was.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jakal screamed, and then suddenly, he was surrounded by complete darkness.

"What's going on!?" he shouted, hearing his own voice echo as if he were in a very tiny area. Then he realized that he'd woken up!

Taking deep breaths, Jakal tried to calm his racing heart, telling himself that they were only nightmares.

But then his hawk pennant started flashing. Presley was in trouble!!!

*****

"YAMIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed as he sat up in the hotel bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard, looking around as if he didn't know where he was. But then he realized that he'd just woken up!

"Oh man, that was scary," Yami said to no one in particular, closing his eyes and raising a hand to his forehead. He'd just seen through his dreams what he assumed was part of his own past, and then part of someone else's life. Finally he'd ended up in a fast food restaurant where Yugi and his friends were in trouble!

"But it was only a dream," he assured himself. He opened his eyes again and searched the room more calmly than before.

'Where is Yugi?' he thought, frowning. He continued searching a little more frantically until he spotted a sheet of paper on the desktop next to the bed. It was a note, written in Yugi's handwriting. Yami picked it up and read:

Hey Yami!

If you're reading this, I hope you had a good nap! Anyway, me and the gang are going down the street to this fast food place Ms. Ishizu told us about. We'll bring you back some fries! Should be back soon!

-Yugi

This wasn't a good sign. Yami was starting to feel nervous again.

//Yugi?// he said, trying to reach out through their Bond. He could hardly feel his aibou's light that was always present in him, much less find Yugi.

Suddenly Yugi's voice echoed through his head again, like it had before Yami had woken up. But this time it was followed by maniacal laughter.

That was it! Yami had to find his hikari! He threw on his shoes and dashed out of the hotel room.

*****

"So who are you?" Rath asked the woman he'd been talking to for the last 20 minutes. She was actually a composed and intelligent person, once she had calmed down.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar," the woman answered.

'Ishtar?' The name had struck a cord in Rath's brain. "Did you say Ishtar?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "My family is an old one in Egypt. You wouldn't happen to have heard of us, would you?"

"Well, of course I have!" Rath answered, "I was one of the most educated in my time, and many of the ancient texts were written by the ancient family of the Ishtars!" He thought for a second. "Actually," Rath said quietly, "most of the things I'm studying at the moment were written by the Ishtars."

Ishizu looked up at him from the couch. "Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

"I was wondering," Rath started, "why it says that long ago the family of Ishtar disappeared off the face of the planet?"

"That is because we did," Ishizu said simply.

"What?" Rath asked confused.

Ishizu was about to explain her situation, but was interrupted when Rath's snake pennant started to flash.

"What is that?" she asked.

Rath looked down at his pennant, wide-eyed. But before he could answer, Jakal burst into the room.

"Presley's in trouble!" Jakal said.

"I know!" Rath said, startled.

"No, you don't!" Jakal shouted, and he started to run out of the Sphinx.

"What?" Rath asked confused, following him.

Ishizu, surprised by the appearance of another mummy, sat stunned on the couch for a second, before getting up and racing after the other two.

That's the end of this chapter! Now a couple notes! Jakal's dream of Yami's past is actually a small part from my own story, Past's Collide. I haven't seen Mummies Alive in a while, so Jakal's dream about his past might be a little off. And I'm sorry that Ishizu went a little OOC back there, but I bet you would too if you just saw a walking mummy! Midterms are coming up so it might take longer to post the next chapter (and I'm not even sure what's going to happen next). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Bye now!


	5. Captured!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! On with the story!  
  
It took Yami a little while of searching to realize he had no idea where he was going! He stopped running through one of San Francisco's back streets to stop in front of a strange Sphinx shaped building, hands on his knees, breathing hard.  
  
'What am I going to do?!' he thought desperately. Every instinct in him told him that Yugi was in danger and he had to find him! Yami's hands formed fists and he hit them on his knees in frustration. Squeezing his eyes shut, he thought, 'I'm going to need help.'  
  
Then he jumped when a sudden noise interrupted his thoughts, sounding like grating stone. Something quite large shot out of the Sphinx building and into the sky. Wide eyed looking up at it, Yami almost missed the other two figures that ran out of the building, that is until one of them collided with him!  
  
"Ooof!" Yami said as his back hit the ground, hearing another person hit the ground as well. He quickly pushed himself up to face his attacker, but found.....  
  
"Ishizu?????" Yami said surprised.  
  
"My Pharaoh!!!!" she said back, also surprised.  
  
Yami saw the other figure that had been running stop in his tracks. The figure, wrapped in what seemed to be a golden snake, turned to face the two. "What?!?" he said.  
  
"No time Rath!!!!" came a shout from the sky. The figure then turned back and started running again.  
  
"Come!!" Ishizu said as she jumped up, grabbed on to Yami's wrist, and took off running after the figure.  
  
"What's – going – on?!!!!!!!" Yami said as he was being dragged along, and slowly starting to run as well.  
  
"I will tell you on the way!!!!" Ishizu promised.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Presley moaned as he started to come to. His entire body ached, especially his back, but he couldn't feel his arms at all. He slowly opened his eyes to look around the dark room. It was hard to see anything in this place, but from what Presley could see it looked like he was in an old dungeon. The walls and floor were made of stone and there were all kinds of chains, ropes, and such hanging from the low ceiling and walls. Moonlight was peaking through a tiny window near the ceiling, and the light was broken up by the bars that covered the window.  
  
He then became aware of the coldness on his back and pain in his shoulders. He noticed that he was sitting on the ground, with his back up against the wall. Looking to his side he saw that his arms were being held up by shackles that were chained to the wall, and the reason he couldn't feel them was that the blood had drained out of them!  
  
That woke his drowsy brain! 'Where am I!?!' he thought panicked, 'How did I get here!?! How long have I been out!?!?!? What's going on!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
Finally his memory caught up with him. 'There were Shabties!!! At the fast food place!!!!! And we were fighting and then I thought I heard someone shout and then the Shabties jumped on us and.....' His eyes widened in realization.  
  
Then another thought crossed his mind. 'Where is everyone!?!?!?!?!?!' He scanned the dark room again and spotted a cage in the far corner that he didn't see before. Three figures lay still on the bottom of it, and in the dim light he could just make out their clothes and hair.  
  
'There's Tea, Tristan, and Joey, but where's Armon and Nefertina, and Yugi?' Presley thought. Just then, something moaned on the other side of him. He looked over to find.....  
  
"Yugi!!! Yugi, wake up!!!" Presley shouted in a loud whisper.  
  
"What?" Yugi mumbled, "Why can't I feel my arms?"  
  
"Because they're hanging by shackles chained to the wall," Presley replied.  
  
"They're – What!?!" Yugi seemed to snap out of his zoned out state and come to. "What's going on!?! Where are we!?!?!"  
  
"We were attacked, remember?" Presley asked.  
  
"We – Yeah!" Yugi said in realization, "There were those stone things and the other things that were fighting them and then we were attacked and..... Where's everybody!?!"  
  
"Shhhhh," Presley whispered looking around, "They're over there in the cage in the corner." He nodded towards it with his head.  
  
"Are they alright?" Yugi whispered, worried.  
  
"I hope so," Presley answered.  
  
There was a short silence and then, "What is going on here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Presley answered.  
  
Yugi looked up at his pale hands hanging from the wall. "I think I've got time," smiling a little at his weak attempt at humor in these predicaments. He slowly started to stand so that blood flow would return to his arms, discovering that there were chains shackled to his feet also.  
  
"Well," Presley started, also starting to stand up. "I guess it all started about 3000 years ago in ancient Egypt....."  
  
It didn't take the two guardians, Ishizu, and Yami long to reach the half destroyed Beefy Burger. But there was a problem. It was still under attack!!!!!!  
  
Jakal quickly dive bombed the group of Shabtis still outside the building, spotting several more inside, along with a fighting yet very beaten looking Armon. "Rath!!!!" Jakal shouted.  
  
Rath nodded in understanding. He closed his eyes in concentration and positioned his right hand over his left. A green ball of light started to glow and grew dramatically until it was about the size of a basketball. Then Rath sent the glowing ball flying into the fast food place, causing it to explode in the center. Everything was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light subsided, no Shabtis were left. Only piles of dust remained of them.  
  
Armon fell to his knees as his armor disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright!?" Jakal asked worried.  
  
"Yes," Armon said hurriedly, "But Ramses and his friends!!!!"  
  
"Yes, I know," Jakal said, "Where's Nefertina?"  
  
"She's – there," Armon said, pointing to her still body on the floor.  
  
Jakal rushed over to her. There was blood on the ground near her head. He felt her wrist. "She has a pulse," he informed the rest of them, "There is life in her." He looked up. "Rath, could you look at her."  
  
"Sure," Rath said.  
  
Armon had been quiet during this time, thinking. "How do you know Jakal?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know," Rath agreed, while looking at the cut on the back of Nefertina's head. The cut wasn't as bad as it seemed. It just needed a bandage wrapped around it, and there was no shortage of those. (Pun intended)  
  
"I had this dream about Ramses and – and YOU!!!!" Jakal said, pointing at Yami.  
  
"What?!" Yami said, confused.  
  
"Why were you in Egypt?" Jakal asked.  
  
"I'm from Egypt!" Yami said, still confused.  
  
"But you were – you were – the Pharaoh?!"  
  
"Yes," Ishizu answered for him.  
  
Suddenly Yami's dream came rushing back to him. Only this time, he knew that the first part was an actual memory! "I had the same dream!" he said.  
  
Armon and Rath were in shock. "What!?" Rath said.  
  
But if anyone was going to say anything they were interrupted.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," Nefertina said wearily.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rath asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but – Where's Ramses!?!?!" She suddenly became rather alert.  
  
"She'll be fine," Rath said.  
  
"We don't know," Jakal said, "He was captured!"  
  
"Well, we have to find him!!"  
  
"And Yugi and his friends too!" Yami added.  
  
"How?" Armon asked.  
  
"What about," Ishizu started, "your connection to the young one?" She turned to face Yami.  
  
"I can hardly feel him, but I guess I could try harder."  
  
"His what?" Rath asked.  
  
"The Pharaoh and the Chosen One are connected through the Millennium Puzzle," Ishizu said.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle!?!?! The Chosen One!!!!" Rath said. He'd just seen that in his studies, before all this started to happen.  
  
Yami was focusing so hard that he couldn't hear anything else. He had to find his light!!! He was their only connection to Yugi and the rest of the teens.  
  
The golden eye symbol started to glow on his forehead. "The Eye of the Millennia!!!!!" the four mummies said in surprise. Golden power started to radiate from Yami, frightening the onlookers, but none more than Jakal, who had seen this in person before.  
  
Then, suddenly everything stopped. Yami, drained of energy, tried to stay standing but failed. His legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Yami!" Ishizu shouted running over to him. "Are you alright!?"  
  
Yami smiled weakly. "I found him."  
  
"Ow," Joey moaned, interrupting Presley's story.  
  
Not knowing what the noise was at first, Yugi and Presley stood silently, listening.  
  
Joey sat up and accidentally hit something. 'What's that?' he thought. He looked over through the darkness, and spotted Tristan.  
  
"Tristan!" Joey said in a loud whisper, reaching over to shake his friend a little. "Tristan, wake up!"  
  
"Wha?" Tristan said, slowly opening his eyes, "Joey? What's going on?" He sat up also, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Don't know," Joey said.  
  
"What's that?" Tristan said, pointing to another body.  
  
"It's Tea!" Joey said, surprised. They scooted over to her and Joey put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little. "Tea? Tea, are you alright?"  
  
Tea took in a sharp breath. "Ah!" she said in pain.  
  
Joey quickly retracted his hand. "Sorry!" he said.  
  
"Tea, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.  
  
"My wrist," she said, opening one eye to look up at them, "I think it might be broken." She slowly lifted her left arm to softly hold on to her right wrist.  
  
"That's not good," Joey said.  
  
Tristan took off the coat he was wearing.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Tea asked surprised when he started to rip his own coat. She sat up slowly to look at him, still holding her wrist.  
  
"Well, if we're going to leave, you're going to need a sling," he said, folding the large piece he'd just ripped diagonally and started to wrap it around Tea's arm and neck.  
  
Joey decided to look around more. He stood up to walk over to a set of bars that were in front of him. Looking to the left and right he saw a stone wall and then more bars. "Hey guys?" he said, "I think we're in a cage."  
  
"What????" Tristan said, also standing to join him. He gripped the bars and shook them. They didn't budge. "What are we going to do????"  
  
"Hey, where's Yugi!?!?!" Tea said suddenly, standing to join them.  
  
The three looked around frantically but couldn't find their friend anywhere.  
  
"Yugi!?!" Joey tried.  
  
"Joey!!!" Yugi shouted back, relieved.  
  
"Yug!!!" Joey said, also relieved, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah!!! We both are!!!"  
  
"Whose there?!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Presley!!" Yugi answered, "How are the others???"  
  
"We're fine!" Tea shouted.  
  
"Tea broke her wrist!!" Tristan informed.  
  
"We're stuck in this cage!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Well, we're chained to the wall!!!" Presley shouted back.  
  
"This isn't good," Tristan said.  
  
"What do we do now Yug!?!?!?!" Joey shouted.  
  
"I suggest you all start begging for your lives," came a sly voice that seemed to echo everywhere.  
  
Everyone became silent – except Presley. "Heka!!!!!!" he shouted, "You tell that Slimeball to let these kids go!!! They have nothing to do with this!!!!!!"  
  
"Why don't you tell him yourself?" came the snake's voice as she just appeared in front of them.  
  
"And they do have quite a bit to do with this Ramses," came Presley's most hated voice as Scarab walked into view. He walked strait up to Presley and stood not a foot away from him, arms behind his back. "Quite a lot indeed," he said grinning evilly, "But, you were a nice door prize I must say."  
  
Everyone was shocked! But for different reasons. 'Ramses!?!???' was the main thought from the cage, 'Who the heck is this guy!?!?!?!' was coming from Yugi, and from Presley, who voiced his thoughts. "They weren't after me; they were after my friends!"  
  
"Quick one isn't he?" Heka asked.  
  
Scarab moved away from Presley to stand in front of Yugi instead. "Missing something?" Scarab asked, revealing from behind his back the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"My Puzzle!!!!" Yugi shouted eyes wide.  
  
"Yes Pharaoh, you're Puzzle," Scarab said slyly.  
  
"Pharaoh?!" Presley said, confused.  
  
"Oh didn't your little friend tell you?" Scarab said in a mocking tone, "He is the spirit of Pharaoh Yugioh, a great leader recorded to have disappeared almost 2000 years before we even existed Ramses, 5000 years from the modern age."  
  
Presley was, to put it mildly, in shock! But the rest of the group was catching on.  
  
"Hmhmhmhm," Joey started. Then he couldn't hold it anymore. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at the laughing boy. "What's so funny!?!?!?!" Scarab demanded.  
  
The rest of the group stared as if asking the same question. Tristan thought that he'd just lost it.  
  
"He thinks that Yugi is Yami guys!!!!!!" Joey said, looking back and forth between his friends, "Isn't that funny!!?!?!?!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
By his laugh, Joey's friends could tell he was up to something. Maybe a plan?  
  
"What!?!?!" Scarab demanded, still confused, "Who's this Yami?!?!?!"  
  
Tristan caught on. "He's the real Pharaoh, duh," he said, making a face at Scarab, "I can't believe you mixed the two up!"  
  
"Definitely a dumb-wad," Joey added for good measure.  
  
Scarab then remembered hearing that name before.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mr. Stone," Ishizu said, "I'd like to introduce you to these teens that are my guests. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yami, and Yugi."  
  
End Flashback  
  
How could he have been so blind!?!?!?! He had been so focused on the trinket that he had missed the real Pharaoh!!!!!  
  
Joey and Tristan were still ranting about how stupid he had been, the others smiling at him as they realized what was going on. "I mean," Joey said, "Yugi's only the vessel isn't he? Like the "Chosen One" or something like that."  
  
"The CHOSEN ONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Scarab screamed in surprise whipping around to face the cage. Of course!!!!!!!! Being a scribe himself, Scarab had heard about the Chosen One since he'd been born!!!! Which meant that he knew that the Chosen One and the Pharaoh had a "Bond" through which they could talk to each other. And that the Pharaoh would want him back!  
  
"I think that was the wrong thing to say," Tristan whispered to Joey.  
  
Scarab whipped around again, but this time back towards Yugi. "Call to him!!!!" he demanded.  
  
Yugi was surprised at first, but then looked up at Scarab defiantly.  
  
"I said CALL TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scarab screamed, grabbing a handful of Yugi's hair, and pulling so hard that he almost lifted the boy off the ground.  
  
"AAHH!!!" Yugi screamed in pain, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
Enraged, Presley started to fight against his chains, but they held fast. Tea stood in horror as Joey and Tristan started to attack the bars of the cage, and actually made them move – barely.  
  
"Not laughing anymore, are we now?" Heka said.  
  
"Quiet Heka!!!" Scarab shouted, clearly ticked. But then he saw something. "What is that?" he said, holding Yugi's head up so he could see his forehead.  
  
On it had appeared a shining golden eye.  
  
Suddenly, Scarab screamed, pulling his hand quickly away from Yugi! He looked at the steaming hand that looked like he'd just poured boiling water over it, and felt as if he had too! He retreated in a flash of smoke, along with Heka.  
  
"Yugi!!!!!!!!" the rest of the occupants shouted as Yugi collapsed to the ground. Or almost. His arms were now hanging above his head again.  
  
"Yugi!!!" Presley said repetitively, trying to wake him up. Then he saw Yugi grin. "Yugi?"  
  
"They're – coming," Yugi said.  
  
What a great place to end! Oooooooo! Major cliffy! Please review! Well, until the next chapter, bye now! 


	6. Climax

I'm so sorry for the wait guys. I feel so bad that I kept you waiting so long. I really do try to get these chapters up as fast as possible, but the deadly mix of school, work, chores, the computer bugging out on me, and writer's block keep me from updating.  
  
I went back and fixed the last chapter. I'm not too good at grammar so if you guys happen to find any more mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! Okay, here's the next chapter.  
  
"They're – coming," Yugi whispered.  
  
"Who's coming?" Presley asked. But Yugi said no more.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room burst open!  
  
"Shabtis!" Presley growled.  
  
Hearing this, one of the shabtis walked over to him and before Presley could do anything, the shabti knocked him in the side temple.  
  
Presley's head exploded with pain, until it all went black.  
  
"What did he do to my hand!?!?!" Scarab said, studying his pale, wrinkled hand, that was now blistering from the burn.  
  
"It looks like he burned it," Heka replied.  
  
Scarab glared at the golden snake. "That was a rhetorical question Heka!"  
  
"Then why ask it at all?" Heka said.  
  
Scarab growled in frustration.  
  
"So, now what?" Heka asked after the short silence that followed.  
  
"Now we go to the Western Gate," Scarab answered.  
  
"What?" Heka said, confused, "Why?"  
  
"I'm not getting any younger Heka," Scarab growled, "The Western Gate only demands one Pharaoh and we have Ramses!"  
  
"But what about the Chosen One?" the gold snake asked.  
  
"At the Gate, he'll be easier to sense." Scarab smiled sinisterly. "Whether or not this One calls him, I have a feeling that the real Pharaoh is searching for him. With the little brat as bait, the Pharaoh will fall right into our hands." He started to laugh manically.  
  
Heka looked around then frowned. "But I don't have any hands."  
  
Joey and Tristan resumed their attacking of the bars when they saw the shabtis start to drag their friends out of the dungeon-like room.  
  
"We have to stop them!" Joey growled.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Tea said slowly, looking out the side bars. Neither of them heard her. "GUYS!!!" she shouted.  
  
"What?!" Tristan shouted, frustrated, turning to look at her. His frustration was forgotten.  
  
Before Joey could attack again, Tristan grabbed his collar, jerking him to a halt.  
  
"What is it!?!?!" Joey demanded.  
  
"We've got trouble," Tristan said.  
  
"Wha?" Joey said confused, looking over where his friends were looking. He was so focused on the door that he missed the three Shabtis coming towards them! The Shabtis each held a staff that was about two-thirds as long as they were tall.  
  
"What could they do to us?" Joey asked, "All they got is sticks, and there's no door in here as far as I can see."  
  
Just then, the head Shabti's "stick" started to glow red. It shot forth a beam that sliced through the bars as if they were made of butter. The bars then fell in, forming a doorway.  
  
"I think they can zap us, man," Tristan said as the three started to back into a corner.  
  
"What do they want?" Tea said, fearfully.  
  
"I get the feeling that we're 'no longer needed' if you catch my point," Joey said as the Shabtis started to walk through the "hole" they made.  
  
Tea was the first to bump into the wall. "Out of room guys," she said, eyes wide.  
  
The Shabtis were moving in, each staff starting to glow red. That is, until.....  
  
"Why'd you have to go and say that?!?!" Tristan shouted suddenly, shoving Joey into the wall. Tea had to jump over into the very corner of the wall as to not get crushed.  
  
Joey looked back, startled, but then he realized, so were the Shabtis. "Say what!?!?!?" he demanded, shoving Tristan back.  
  
"Chosen One!!!!!!" Tristan shouted, "Of all things!!!!! Just go ahead and tell the bad guy Yugi's the Chosen One!!!!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know he'd know what I was talkin' about!?!?!?!?!" Joey argued, giving Tristan another shove for good measure. "I didn't even know what I was talkin' about!!!!!"  
  
"You gotta put more thought into it lame brain!!!!!" Tristan shouted, "You can't be giving important info to the enemy!!!!!"  
  
"You expect me to come up with works of art right off the top of my head!!!!!!" Joey shouted. "And who are you calling lame brain, you baka!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BAKA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tristan roared. He grabbed hold of Joey's collar and shook him. "Why you....."  
  
Tea stared at her two friends, horrified. Of all times to fight! But then she noticed the Shabtis.  
  
They were utterly confused, staring back and forth between the two shouting boys, staffs lowered. This had never happened before; they didn't know what to do!  
  
Looking back at her friends, Tea noticed something else that she didn't see before. Between the obscenities the boys were now shouting at each other, they were having a conversation with their body language.  
  
Joey looked over at the Shabtis for a second before looking back at Tristan. His elbow closest to them moved a bit and so did his foot. Then he hunched his shoulders up.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, his hands tightening on Joey's shirt. He slid one foot back behind him and bent his other knee.  
  
Joey gave the slightest nod and then stamped his foot, as if to seal the deal.  
  
Tristan took a deep breath. "Fine then!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted in Joey's face, actually lifting him inches above the ground. "GO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Twisting his body, Tristan flung Joey at the Shabtis!  
  
Joey flew, colliding feet first with the head Shabti's stomach, causing it to fall backwards. As soon as the Shabti landed, it broke into a thousand pieces!  
  
Joey turned his fall into a sideways roll, grabbing the fallen staff and popping back up behind the remaining Shabtis. "Surprise," he said, pointing the staff at them. It did nothing. "How do you get this thing to work!?!?!?!" he shouted desperately to his two friends.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Tristan said, "Why even ask us!?!" He had grabbed Tea and the both of them were ducking, expecting a blast to come.  
  
"Come on, FIRE!!!!!!" Joey shouted at the staff. It suddenly glowed EXTREMELY bright red and shot out a continuous beam, slicing the two Shabtis in half, causing the rest of them to explode! Along with cutting through the bars on the other side and putting a deep dent into the wall beyond.  
  
"Wow!" said Tristan from the floor as soon as the beam disappeared, "How did you do that?!"  
  
"I have no idea," Joey said amazed.  
  
"Don't you two EVER scare me like that again!!!" Tea said.  
  
"Come on Tea," Tristan said, "That was the oldest trick in the book!"  
  
"And I can't believe they fell for it," Joey said. He looked down at a remaining hand of one of the Shabtis, "You guys need to watch more TV."  
  
Suddenly the hand jumped up at him!  
  
"AAHHH!!!!" Joey screamed, pointing the staff at the hand and blasting it to oblivion.  
  
"Stop playing and let's go find Yugi," Tristan said, picking up a staff for himself and started to walk out of the hole in the bars.  
  
"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Joey said happily, tapping the bottom of the staff to the ground. It shot up to the ceiling causing some rather large pieces of rock to fall.  
  
Joey leaped out of the way. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
Yugi slowly woke to the sound of waves and the smell of salt water. 'That's strange,' he thought. His whole body felt sore and his shirt's collar was choking him a little. Suddenly the sound of three voices chanting loudly replaced the sound of waves. Yugi opened his eyes to find himself standing on the edge of a bridge!  
  
"AAHHH!!!" he yelled, quickly trying to back away, but to no avail. He then realized that something was holding him up by the collar of his shirt. He looked back to discover that a Shabti was holding him.  
  
Yugi looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. That Scarab freak was also at the edge of the bridge, chanting along with two other voices coming from a tape recorder he was holding, the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. Of course he was surrounded by several more of those stone Shabti things. And Presley was unconscious, also being held up by a Shabti, luckily nearby.  
  
"Presley," Yugi whispered urgently. He reached over a foot to tap the boy. "Presley, wake up!"  
  
"Oh my head," Presley mumbled as he started to come to. Opening his eyes, he looked around.  
  
"Presley, what's going on?!" Yugi whispered.  
  
"We're at the Western Gate!" Presley said quietly, eyes wide.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Western Gate. Scarab's got this crazy idea that if he sacrifices a Pharaoh to the Western Gate, he'll become immortal. Since I WAS the only Pharaoh around, he's been chasing me for the last couple of years."  
  
"What, you mean he's not immortal now?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Man, how old is he?"  
  
"3,500 years old, give or take a hundred years."  
  
"And he's not immortal?"  
  
"Go figure."  
  
There was a pause after that strange conversation.  
  
"Uh, how are we supposed to get out of this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I – I don't know," Presley answered. Presley looked around, hoping something would spark a plan in his mind. Nothing.  
  
Then the chanting suddenly stopped. Yugi looked at Presley, who now was looking down towards the water. Looking down as well, Yugi saw the gap between the bridge and the water start to glow. A strange, yet VERY familiar dark smoke started to gather around it, making a chill go down Yugi's back.  
  
"The Western Gate," Presley whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"The Shadow Realm," Yugi whispered in surprise.  
  
Yami ran frantically through the streets, Mummies and Ishizu close behind. He felt both extreme relief and fear at the same time. Relief because Yugi was alive! Fear because that might not be true for long!  
  
Suddenly an enormous amount of power came flooding through his Bond, causing Yami to halt as if he'd just crashed into an invisible wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ishizu asked, worried after just seeing him rebound off of something that was invisible to her.  
  
Yami shook his head to try to calm the flow and get his thoughts back. "It's Yugi," he said, "He's been moved. I – I can feel him better than I ever could before! I know exactly where he is!" His crimson eyes widened as he looked down the street. At the end of the street was the Crystal Bay. And on the other side of that was.....  
  
"He's there!!!!" Yami said, pointing to one of the strangest sights he'd ever seen in this new world!  
  
"The Western Gate!!!!" the mummies shouted.  
  
"We must get there fast!!!" Jakal shouted, "Or Presley and Yugi won't be with us much longer!!!!"  
  
"It's been opened," Scarab hissed evilly.  
  
Both boys, wide-eyed and scared, started to struggle fiercely against their captors, but to no avail.  
  
Scarab's smile curled cruelly. "Drop him."  
  
Both Presley and Yugi took in breaths of surprise when suddenly their feet dangled over the side of the edge of the bridge.  
  
"STOP!!!" Scarab shouted enraged. Everyone looked over at him as he put his non-burned hand over his eyes. "I'm surrounded by imbeciles," he moaned into his hand. Looking up again, he said, "Only Ramses you nitwits! We still need the Chosen One as bait for the Pharaoh! Drop Ramses!"  
  
Yugi and Presley looked at each other, fear shinning in their eyes.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
BOOM  
  
The Shabti's head exploded in a blast of red light, the one holding Yugi that is.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as the broken Shabti's hand loosened and he began to fall.  
  
"YUGI!!!!!!!" Presley, Joey, Tristan, and Tea screamed.  
  
"OOOWWWW!!!!!" Presley yelled in pain. He looked down at the person hanging off his right shin.  
  
"Sorry," Yugi said, holding on for dear life.  
  
"No – problem," Presley said, smiling with gritted teeth. He was holding on to his Shabti's arms, holding himself up so he wouldn't choke to death.  
  
Joey released the breath that he was holding. "Good job Tristan," he said sarcastically, hitting his friend on the shoulder, "Shoot the guy's head off and he won't drop Yugi! Now why would he do that?!"  
  
"Yeah, like I knew," Tristan said back.  
  
"Guys this isn't the time to fight," Tea said, "With each other at least."  
  
"What's going on!?!?!?!?!" Scarab screamed, "You're supposed to be dead!!!!!!!"  
  
"Were hard to kill," Tristan said, pointing his staff at Scarab, Joey backing him up.  
  
"Now hand them over!" Joey demanded.  
  
Scarab sighed and put his uninjured hand over his eyes again. "Such fools these mortals be," he said. Then he held up his hand towards them and a purple ball of light appeared at the end of it.  
  
But before he could fire though, a green ball of energy hit him in the center of his chest and exploded!  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scarab screamed as he was blown back by the explosion.  
  
Everyone else looked up to where the energy ball came from. What they saw was a man flying on hawk wings holding another that was dressed as a snake.  
  
"The Mummies!" Presley said happily.  
  
"The Mummies!!!" Scarab shouted evilly, "Shabtis, ATTACK!!!!!!!" Jakal dropped Rath off on the bridge, who pulled out his sword and started to slice through the several Shabtis now converging on him. "I could use a little help here!" Rath shouted.  
  
"Coming!!!" Armon shouted as he and Nefertina ran up to help him.  
  
Jakal flew down to be level with Yugi. "Need a hand?" he said, smiling.  
  
"I just might," Yugi answered.  
  
Jakal reached to pick him up, but before he could, a small ball of purple energy exploded on his back! "AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain.  
  
The force of the explosion caused the boys to swing dangerously and Presley's shirt to rip. Now they were only hanging by his arms. "Hold on Yugi!!!!" Presley shouted.  
  
Jakal turned just in time to stop another ball of energy from rocking the boys again. "SCARAB!!!!" he shouted in anger.  
  
Scarab, now transformed into the huge purple bug that he was, dove towards them.  
  
Jakal flew up to face him, long bow pulled out and a firry arrow drawn.  
  
Yami and Ishizu arrived to see a huge fight ensue! Three mummies were fighting what seemed like an endless amount of Shabtis and the fourth one was in an enormous dog fight with a huge purple bug in the air!  
  
"Yami!!" he heard a familiar female voice shout. Tea, Joey, and Tristan ran up to the two. They were followed by five Shabtis.  
  
"Behind you!!!!!!!!" Ishizu shouted.  
  
Joey and Tristan whipped around, and the staffs they still held glowed red and the Shabtis exploded.  
  
Yami looked on in shock! But, first things first. "Where's Yugi!!!"  
  
"Over there!" Joey said. He pointed to the Shabti that Presley and Yugi were still hanging off of.  
  
"How are we supposed to get them down?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't think we have to," Tea said. The other four looked at her, but then over to where she was looking.  
  
Sixty seconds ago  
  
"Hey Yugi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We gotta get on the bridge," Presley said. "And I've got an idea."  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"If you could swing back and forth, maybe we can swing up there."  
  
"Alright, I'll try."  
  
Back to present  
  
The group of five watched in horror as the two boys swung back and forth. After one big swing, Presley let go!  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the two boys shouted as they flew through the air... and landed on the bridge!  
  
Only to be surrounded by more Shabtis!  
  
"What do we do now?" Yugi whispered as the boys stood back to back, surrounded by a circle of Shabtis.  
  
"There too close for my Boom-Ra," Presley said, looking around at all the fighting, "And the Mummies seem to be busy, so we'll just have to fight." Presley took a fighting stance. He really hoped that lessons of Egypt-su with Armon would pay off.  
  
"Great," Yugi said sarcastically, holding up his fists.  
  
"Yugi, DUCK!!!!!!!!!!" came Joey's voice through the crowd.  
  
Yugi dropped to the ground out of reflex, pulling Presley down with him. The Shabtis started to explode in a red light that swept over above the boys. Then the noise stopped.  
  
"Yugi are you okay!?" Tea asked as she and his other friends ran up to him.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Yugi said.  
  
"What happened?" Presley asked.  
  
"Good old Shabti sticks," Tristan said, patting his staff.  
  
"But how did you get it to work!?!" Presley said in amazement.  
  
Joey was about to say something before Yami ran up to Yugi. "Are you alright!?" he asked, worried.  
  
"I'm okay Yami," Yugi answered.  
  
Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, looking into the shorter teen's eyes. "Next time," he said, "wake me up."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Sure."  
  
But then Yami's hands went strait through Yugi! "Yami, you're disappearing!!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
Yami was quickly turning transparent!  
  
Then Ishizu thought of something. "Yugi, where is the Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide. "Scarab still has it!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" shouted five voices. The group of them turned around.  
  
"Give it up Scarab!!!!" Jakal shouted, "You have no hope of winning!!!"  
  
All the Shabtis defeated and Presley safe with the other group, the four mummies were now cornering Scarab at the edge of the bridge, weapons pointed towards him.  
  
After taking several severe hits from them, Scarab no longer had the ability to fly. He was stuck! But he did have one ace up his sleeve.  
  
Taking the Millennium from around his neck, Scarab held it over the edge. "I would stop if I were you," he growled.  
  
The Mummies were confused for a second before someone screamed, "The Puzzle!!!!!!" Running up to Jakal was Chosen One, an almost exact twin to the Pharaoh, along with the rest of his group.  
  
"You can't let him drop it!" Yugi said desperately.  
  
"Why is it so important?" Armon asked.  
  
"It's connected to Yami's life force!!!!" Tea said, "If we lose that, we lose him forever!!!"  
  
Scarab's eyes widened at this new information. His mind was reeling. 'All I have to do is throw this into the Western Gate and I can get my immortality! And the Mummies won't be able to touch me!!!'  
  
"Didn't we already have this conversation about sharing info with the bad guy?!" Tristan said.  
  
"Say goodbye to your Pharaoh!!!" Scarab yelled as he dropped the Puzzle. The instant it left his hand, Yami disappeared completely!  
  
Three things happened at the same time. Jakal shot out a firry arrow that hit Scarab in the shoulder, causing him to fall off the bridge. Yugi, before anyone could stop him, ran over to the edge of the bridge and leapt off after the Puzzle. And Presley went tearing after him.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!!" shouted the remaining figures.  
  
Joey and Jakal leaped after them before anyone could stop them!  
  
They spotted the three falling towards the opening of the Western Gate! Yugi had just grabbed onto the Puzzle before he and the other two disappeared into the glowing gate, Joey and Jakal not that far behind!  
  
That's the end of this chappy! I'm sorry about leaving you guys on a cliffhanger again but I really wanted the next part to be its own chapter. But do know there are only two chapters left! Please do review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! 


	7. Note and teaser

Okay here it goes. I know that I've already made you guys wait so long for me to get my act together and update but I'm going to have to put all my stories on hold until further notice. Stuff has come up and I won't be able to write for a long time! I'm so sorry guys! But I can give you as much as I have so far on this story. I wouldn't even call it chapter, maybe half a chapter or even a teaser. But at least after you read it, you'll be as far as I am.

Sorry about the wait, and the cliffy. Yep, I had to do it.

And I do agree, this story is a bit weird considering that the Mummies are actually in fact dead. My brother, who's also my beta, got a kick out of when Rath checked Nefertina's pulse. She wouldn't have a pulse! She's dead! So I understand that this story is off in those terms but for intensive purposes, I'm just going to treat the Mummies like living people.

Don't own anything Yugioh or Mummies Alive, but do own story ideas. On with the show!

* * *

"What sort of change is this?" hissed a soft yet wicked voice, an inkling of fear sounding in it, "I've never seen the Shadow Realm do this before. And I've seen it do many things." The figure hidden in shadow considered this matter. "Could it be?" it said excitedly, "That that Fool finally succeeded in his task? He truly found the Pharaoh and has delivered him unto me?!" A small crack was heard as ancient hands rubbed together and an evil smile could just be spotted through the darkness. "Perfect," it hissed.

* * *

"Where am I?" Yugi said as he sat up, opening his eyes. He was stunned by the familiar sight around him. "Now this is strange," he said to no one in particular.

He was sitting on his bed in his room!

"How did I end up here?" he said to no one looking around. This just didn't make sense! He threw off the sheets that were covering his legs and hopped off his bed. "Did I just dream it all? Did any of it happen?" San Francisco, museum, mummies, stone people, the bridge?

First things first, Yugi's hands flew to his neck. Yes the Millennium Puzzle was hanging there.

Yugi decided if this was real, Grandpa and Yami would be somewhere. "Grandpa!!!!!! Yami!!!! Are you here?!!!!!!!!"

He walked over to his door and swung it open to reveal complete blackness!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as he was sucked into the darkness.

* * *

"Ow that hurt," Yugi said as he rubbed his head and opened his eyes, looking around at this new place. His mouth fell open. He was sitting in the center of ancient Egypt!

He looked down at the dark tattered rags that now hung around his frame instead of his normal clothes, but the Millennium Puzzle was still around his neck, hidden under the folds of an old cloak.

"Well that's good," he whispered.

He discovered that he was leaning against a hard wall, hidden in its long shadow. Using the wall as support, he stood himself up and got a better look around.

This sight seemed so familiar to him, only changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the feeling that something was wrong was bothering him, other than him sitting in the middle of Egypt of course.

Then he noticed someone else also leaning against the wall next to him. It was another boy, this one dressed in a white robe.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Yugi asked, tapping the boy in the side with his now noticed sandaled foot.

The boy stirred. "Ah, my head," he said.

Yugi recognized the voice. "Presley?" he said, frowning.

"Yugi?" Presley said, rubbing his eyes and looking up. "AAHHHHH!!!!!!! Who are you?!?!?!"

"No Presley, it's me, Yugi!"

"Yugi?" Presley said again, "Why are you dressed in those rags?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, "Why are you dressed in that robe?"

Presley looked down at himself. "Huh, that's weird. I'm in Ramses clothes." He stood up and looked around. "This place looks familiar, only different. Where are we?"

"In ancient Egypt, I think," Yugi answered.

"But how? I thought we fell into the Western Gate?"

"I have no idea."

They looked around as the shadow of the wall they were next to extended. "The sun's going down," Presley observed.

"This place seems familiar to me too," Yugi said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but something doesn't seem right," Yugi said, "Something's different."

"It looks a bit like Memphis," Presley thought aloud, "but some things are missing, and other things are new."

"It also looks kind of like Yami's past as well," Yugi added. Then an idea struck him. "Could it be a mix of the two pasts!?"

"That's kind of creepy," Presley said.

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're not doing any good standing around here," said Presley, watching a crowd gather in the streets, "Let's go find out what's going on." He pointed out the crowd.

"Alright," Yugi agreed.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Joey as he fell.

Jakal caught the boy by the ankle and was about to pull up when he discovered – he no longer had wings!!!

* * *

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" both he and Joey screamed as they headed on a collision course with the ground!

FWOOM!

"What the....?" Joey said, digging himself out of the pile of straw he'd landed in.

Jakal spit some straw out of his mouth and looked around. The scenery was moving! "We're in a cart!" he said in realization.

Joey picked some straw out of his hair. "Well that explains the soft landing. I'm just thankful it was hay and not animal fodder."

"Straw," Jakal corrected.

"What's the difference?" Joey said.

Jakal sighed and slid off the back of the moving cart, Joey close behind. Looking around, Jakal's eyes widened considerably. "Not this place again," he said under his breath.

"I have the strangest feeling that I've seen this place before," Joey said in wonder, "But I know that couldn't be right."

"I've been here before," Jakal said.

"You have?" Joey asked, turning towards him. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed suddenly.

Jakal jumped. "What?! What is it!?" he demanded searching the area. The small street they were currently standing on was quite deserted and he didn't see any threats.

"You- you're different!!!" Joey stammered.

Jakal looked at himself, and yet again he was in his ancient form, only not transparent this time. "This is just how I looked before I died," Jakal answered. "If you look at yourself, you're different as well."

"Really?" Joey asked, looking down at his new clothes. He was dressed in a plain off-white long-sleeved shirt and pants. "That's just strange." Then Joey thought for a second. "Wait," he said, "Didn't we fall into the Shadow Realm or the Western Gate or whatever you call it?"

"Yes, and that is what I don't understand," Jakal said, "How could we fall into the Western Gate and end up in Ancient Egypt?"

"Is that where we are?" Joey asked.

Jakal nodded. "I believe so."

"Oh," Joey said, looking around again, "I thought it'd be bigger."

Jakal sighed again and took one final look around before coming to a decision. "The sun is setting and we need to find the Pharaohs, so I suggest we start looking."

"Right," Joey agreed, "Lead the way."

* * *

"Where am I!?!" Scarab hissed in fear into the darkness. He was standing in a strange murky hall with close walls, a high ceiling, and many doors. Scarab had never seen this place before and it frightened him.

"You are in my domain," floated a bodiless voice from everywhere, and yet nowhere. It seemed to come from the darkness itself.

"Who are you?" Scarab asked, cowering. In his weakened state, he didn't know if he would survive another battle.

"The one who has promised you immortal life in return for the soul of a Pharaoh," it replied coldly. "Now where is he!?" it demanded.

Scarab growled in irritation with himself. "He evaded my clutches again!" he snarled, squeezing his clawed hands into fists.

"But I know he is here, because my torment has ceased, momentarily, so the realm could take on this form to support his life-force." The voice stopped, seeming to consider itself. "I have a plan," it said. Scarab could sense the glee as well as malice in its voice. "And I suggest that you assist."

Scarab raised an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?" he said slyly.

"The rewards shall be great," the voice answered, "but defy me and the punishment shall make you pray for death!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Presley said as he and Yugi joined the crowd and noticed that other people were asking the same question.

"The darkness is gone!" a man shouted.

"He has returned!" a child said.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"The Pharaoh!" a woman said, "He has come to save us from this accursed place his enemies have sent us to."

"Um," Presley said slowly, "How?"

"Only the Pharaoh's Power can save us!" a man added.

"We must find him!" a woman shouted

Yugi and Presley backed off from the crowd a little. "Do you know what they're talking about?" Presley asked.

"I think they're talking about you and Yami," Yugi answered.

"That's what I was afraid of," Presley answered, "What do we do?"

"No idea."

They watched as the crowd of people started to head towards a large palace.

"Maybe we should just follow them," Yugi suggested. Presley nodded in agreement.

* * *

"The Pharaoh has returned!" Joey and Jakal heard someone shout in frustration. The two snuck around the corner to see what the commotion was all about.

"He is here to rescue those weak fools who follow him," someone else said maliciously.

"Well, we can put an end to that," another added, grinning evilly.

There were several dark chuckles and cracking of knuckles and whatnot. Joey and Jakal watched as the crowd that was talking started to walk off towards a large palace in the distance.

"That doesn't bode well," Jakal whispered.

"Well, duh!" Joey said, "They want to kill Yugi and Presley! What do we do!?!?"

"We follow them," Jakal answered simply.

"What? Why?" Joey asked.

"If you want to stop a lion from eating a sheep, it is better to hunt the lion than hunt the sheep."

"So basically, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Right. I gotcha." Joey gave a thumb's up sign.

Jakal sighed.

* * *

Now you guys are as far as I am. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But do know that I will finish this. I'm not stopping the story, just putting it on hold for a while until I can sort out everything in the real world. Please do review and send ideas if you have any. I thank you for reading this far. THANK YOU! 


	8. Shadow Realm

I know this doesn't make up at all for the long delay. I'm so sorry guys, life had decided to throw about every curveball it had at me at once, and I didn't have time, or even the want (gasp), to write. But I'm back now, with this second to last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while. Don't own Yugioh, Mummies Alive, or any of their characters. Unfortunatly.

Thanks so much to reviewers! You guys rock! And on with the show!

* * *

"What's happening?" Yami's words echoed throughout the emptiness. The dark was all encompassing, seeming to have no end. "Where am I?"

"Right where I want you Pharaoh."

Yami turned to the now familiar snarl. It was the one who had tried to harm his light. Scarab.

The evil bug appeared out of the darkness, grinning.

Yami growled at him. "What have you done with my friends?" he demanded.

"It is yourself you should worry about," Scarab chuckled as another, larger form came out of the shadows.

"Hello Prince," it hissed, "I've long awaited this day."

Yami's eyes widened in recognition as the large figure sauntered over to him. "Heishin."

* * *

/Yami/ Yugi called out several times through their Bond. He was holding tightly to the Millennium Puzzle and focusing all his energy to it, but it was no use. Yami wasn't answering.

Presley noticed him. "Yugi, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to talk to Yami," Yugi answered, "But it doesn't seem to be wording." He sighed in frustration and let go of the Puzzle. He could sense his dark, but only slightly. Where could he be?

The two were standing outside of the palace, beneath a large balcony, as the various people there called up to it. Suddenly the people started cheering. Yugi looked up.

"Look," he told Presley, "Someone is coming out."

Presley also looked up and gasped when he saw the man standing on the balcony. "Father?" he said in disbelief.

"What?" Yugi asked confused.

"It's my, I mean Ramses father, Amenhotep," Presley explained, staring up.

"My friends!" the Pharaoh announced as the crowd cheered, "They have returned!"

The cheer roared louder.

"But," Amenhotep shouted interrupting them, "Someone else searches for them. Someone with evil intentions. We must find them first! Find them and bring them to me, and we shall all be free!"

The crowd gave one final cheer before they slowly dispersed, searching.

"Who are they looking for?" Yugi asked.

"Us, I think," Presley answered.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Yugi's arm. "AHH!" he yelled, turning, prepared to fight whomever it was off, but instead saw...

"Yami?" he said, looking up at the familiar face. "Yami!"

"Shhh," Yami hushed, looking into the crowd, "They'll hear you."

"Who?" Yugi whispered back.

"We need to talk." Yami motioned for Yugi and Presley to follow him towards the shadow of a building. Once they were there, Yami glanced around. Seeing no one, he began to speak.

"It's a trap," Yami said, "That isn't the real Pharaoh. It's Scarab in disguise!"

"How do you know?" Presley asked.

"I was captured," Yami said, "and I had to fight my way out. Scarab's plan was to disguise himself as Ramses father and get everyone to look for you guys. His minions are looking for you as well."

"What do we do?" Yugi asked.

"We have to escape this realm somehow. But I don't know how." Yami looked down.

"I might," Presley added.

"You do?" both Yami and Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Presley continued, "The Western Gate. That's how things usually come out of this realm."

"But where is it?" Yami asked, "And is if still open?"

"It should be," Presley answered, "And I have an idea of how to get there, but how can we with everyone looking for us?"

"Don't worry," Yami said, "I can take care of that."

* * *

"That was an interesting speech," Joey commented as he and Jakal stood at the back of the crowd near the palace.

"I don't trust it," Jakal said. Something was nagging at him, telling him that something was wrong with this picture.

"Well, now that everyone is looking for them, how are we going to find them first?" Joey asked.

Jakal answered with the only thing he could think of. "Luck."

* * *

Yami, Yugi, and Presley weaved through the crowd, covered in a dark shroud of magic.

"How are you doing this Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Yami answered, "I've never been able to do this before. All I know is this shroud is how I escaped."

"Oh," Yugi said. They continued to walk, Presley leading the way. They arrived back at the wall that Presley and Yugi first awoke.

"This is where we started," Presley said, looking up at the setting sun's light just peaking over the top of the high wall, "It should be here somewhere."

"Of course!" Yami said, "The western wall!"

"Huh?" the two boys asked.

"The wall is facing west, towards the setting sun. If we follow it, there should be a gate," Yami answered.

"The Western Gate!" the two boys said in understanding.

"What?" someone asked, hearing the familiar phrase. He turned to look at them.

"Oh no!" Yami said, "We've been spotted! Run!" Pushing the boys a little to get them started, the three ran down the length of the wall, being closely pursued.

"Wait!" a voice shouted after them, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"They're going to bring us to Scarab if they catch us!" Yami shouted, "Keep running!"

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Yugi halted, finally recognized the familiar voice. "I know that accent!" he said, turning around to face his friend.

"Hey guys!" Joey repeated happily as he ran up to him, Jakal close behind, "I'm so glad we found you! The entire Shadow Realm's looking for you guys!"

"We know," Yugi answered.

"And we thought you were trying to take us to Amenhotep!" Presley added.

"And why would that be a bad thing Ramses?" Jakal asked.

"He's not really my father," Presley answered, "He's Scarab in disguise, just like so many years ago."

"Oh," Jakal said.

"But Yami saw me," Joey said, "Why didn't you guys stop?" He turned to look at Yami.

"I didn't recognize you," Yami said, shrugging, "You look like a lowly slave boy."

"Yami, that's mean," Yugi said.

"So?" Yami said, "You look filthy as well Chosen One."

"What?" Yugi asked, "What did you say?"

"You look filthy," Yami answered, frowning and raising an eyebrow.

Yugi looked up at Yami's crimson eyes. "What's my name Yami?" he asked seriously.

Doubt flashed over Yami's eyes and something was not right with them. They had a hint of purple in them, but not Yugi's purple. A dark violet color, swirling larger in the crimson pools.

Yami grinned crookedly as his had shot out, grabbing Yugi's neck. "Chosen One," said Yami's voice along with another, low, grubling, hissing voice.

"Yugi!" the rest of the group shouted, rushing the two.

"Don't move or the boy dies!" the now violet-eyed Yami hissed, his grasp tightening on Yugi's neck. Everyone froze.

Yugi struggled for breath in the teen's grip, bringing his own hands up to weakly try to pry the hand away. His innocent purple eyes opened slightly, glaring at Yami. "You are not Yami," the choked accusingly.

"Very observant," the teen said, "But too late." He raised his free hand behind him, palm out. A black portal appeared, and the violet-eyed Yami stepped back through it, dragging Yugi with him.

"Yugi!" the remaining group screamed, rushing for the closing portal. Presley arrived first, trying to dive in. But the portal was closing too fast. Jakal yanked him out before it closed on him.

"Why did you do that!" Presley shouted deperately, "We have to save Yugi!"

"The portal would have cut you in half!" Jakal answered, "Then you would never be able to save him!"

"What do we do now?" Joey yelled frantically.

"I think I saw where they went," Presley said, trying to remember. The image he had seen for a split second popped in his head. "They're there," he said, pointing at the palace.

* * *

An evil grin crossed the violet-eyed Yami's face as he continued to hold the young teen by the throat. Yugi struggled, kicking and pulling against the hand on his neck, but it was no use.

"Feisty one, isn't he?" Amenhotep asked as he walked into the large dark room within the lower confines of the palace. A purple mist surrounded him and cleared to show the bug form of Scarab.

"So," Yugi spat out, "You didn't lie. It really is Scarab."

"Now why would I lie to you?" the evil Yami taunted.

"I'm surprised he's still conscious," Scarab commented, "Loosing your touch?"

Yami glared at him, violet eyes flashing. "No," he hissed, "I wanted him conscious for this. You've no idea how long I've waited to do this."

"What have I ever done to you?" Yugi coughed.

The violet eyes whipped back towards the captive. "You!" he growled, "You're the reason I've been here, tortured in the dark for a MILENNIA!"

Yugi's already dizzy brain became confused. "I'm only fifteen," he whispered.

The violet-eyed Yami groaned. "You're as thickheaded as the Prince. And he won't shut up!"

'Yami?' Yugi thought. /Yami/ he tried.

/rrrrrraaaaaaAAAHHHHHHH/ Yugi heard yeall through the Bond/Heishin...Inside...I'm sorry...can't let...go...Yugi/

/What/

/Inside.../ the voice repeated, pain laced in it, but then it silenced.

Yugi felt a power start to build up inside of Yami's body. His head started shaking and the violet eyes closed. The grip on Yugi's neck released as both hands flew to Yami's head.

Yugi collapsed to the ground, coughing, then looked back up at his darker half. "Fight him Yami! Fight it!"

Yami's eyes opened, crimson again. "Run," he groaned, as Scarab began to walk up behind him, "Run!"

Yugi looked up at Scarab and then back down at Yami. "No."

"You're more trouble than you're worth," Scarab said, hitting Yugi with his long purple arm, sending the teen flying into the wall. Hitting his head, Yugi fell to the ground, and lay still.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, but then his body righted itself, violet eyes returned. "He's alive Prince," Heishin taunted, "But you decide how long."

Scarab smiled and gave a dark chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are loosing your touch."

Yami's hand flew up, palm out, and Scarab grabbed his head, screaming in pain and falling to his knees. He transformed back into his original, wrinkled self. Yami's hand dropped leaving Scarab on the ground, breathing hard with an ancient hand over his heart.

"Don't question me," the grumbling voice hissed.

"Yes master," the old Scarab groveled.

* * *

"Well this looks inviting," Joey said sarcastically, looking down the long, wide, dark hallway the three rescuers were standing in front of. It had been an odd trek through the inerds of the palace, down several similar looking halls, through many doors, coming to dead ends and having to turn back and try again. But it seemed that finally the three were getting somewhere, arriving at this new huge hallway. The walls on either side were barely visable and the ceiling might as well had been nonexhistant.

"This has got to be the way to Yugi," Presley said quietly.

"Then let us continue," Jakal finished, taking the initiative first step, the other two following.

Keeping alert, all three searched the darkness for anything unusual. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Presley said aloud.

"Me too," admitted Joey, "Like someone's watching us."

Jakal silently took his long bow off from across his back, drawing a metal arrow to the string, pointing it into the darkness. He thought he saw something move within the shadows.

"I wish we had some light," Joey said, "Then I'd feel a little better."

The room was suddenly ablaze with glowling red light, coming from the staffs of the hundreds of Shabtis surrounding them.

"Feel better now?" Jakal yelled as he sent arrows flying into the closest Shabtis, causing the stone creatures much damage, but not defeating them like his firey arrows would, which he wished he had at the moment.

"No, definatly not," Joey answered, ducking to avoid being punched in the head by an oncoming Shabti, punching the thing in the stomach, unfortunatly causing more damage to his hand then to his attacker.

"Look out!" Presley shouted, sending his Boom-Ra into the Shabti's head, decapitating it.

"Thanks," Joey said, right before the headless Shabti grabbed his with both its arms, lifting and squeezing as hard as it could. Joey screamed in pain but then kicked it in the stomach with both feet, finishing what his fist had started. The Shabti broke in half, the pieces falling to the ground and shattering.

"One down," Presley said, helping Joey up from where he had fallen.

Joey smiled, but then jumped as a battle cry filled the air. All around them, more Shabtis were appearing from the distant walls and down the hallway. "And about a million to go," he finished as he and Presley stood back to back, facing this new arrival.

Jakal was slowly being pushed back and he knew his arrow supply was depleating. "There are two many of them!" he shouted back to the boys. 'Just like last time,' he thought, running out of arrows and starting to use the long bow to lash out at the stone creatures.

"This isn't gonna work," Joey said as the three backed into each other. They just weren't causing enough damage to make the Shabtis stay down, and there were even more flowing in.

"Any ideas?" Presley asked.

"Yeah," Joey said, "HELP!"

Suddenly four lights shone throughout the hall, illuminating every nook and crany. Purple, pink, red, and green balls of burning light shimmered, floating down to form a square around the three humans. The lights faded to reveal four figures, standing poised to attack, each wearing a strange type of armor.

"What are they!" Presley said surprised.

But Joey recognized them instantly. "Dark Magician," he said in frightened awe, "Dark Magician Girl. Flaming Swordsman. Celtic Guardian." Each of the four Duel Monsters stood with their backs to the humans, facing the stunned Shabtis.

After being blinded from the light, the Shabtis had been imobile, but now that they could see their new enemies, they attacked at once.

As one, the four monsters released their powers, whether it be magic, force, or fire, completely obliterating the Shabtis in their direction. In a matter of seconds, the Shabtis were gone.

"Wow," Presley whispered, stunned.

But then, Dark Magician's green eyes truned back on then, and he sure didn't look happy. Raising his teal staff, energy started to build in it.

"No! Wait!" Joey shouted desperately as the other monsters turned toward them as well. "Stop!"

Dark Magician continued to power up, but Flaming Swordsman moved first. When the monster crouched and jumped high in the air, sword out, Jakal grabbed the other two, pulling them in and leaning over them, protecting them at all costs. Armor crashed as the monster landed.

But the strike never came. The three opened their sqeezed eyes and looked around, Jakal releasing his grip.

The Flaming Swordsman had landed in front of Dark Magician, his sword and arm held out as if to block the sorcerer. Dark Magician looked at the sword, then to Flaming Swordman's face, frowning. Flaming Swordsman turned his head to look back at the three, then waited.

"Oh," Joey said, stumbling away from the other two, "We're sorry to trespass, but we need to rescue Yugi and Yami from an evil guy holding them captive!"

The monsters' reactions were instant. All eyes went wide as fear and anger registered on their faces. All heads whipped toward Dark Magician as energy burst into purple light around him. Giving a curt nod to each of them, they each burst into their own color light as well, and followed him quickly down the now well lit hallway. Flaming Swordsman stopped, right before flying 'round the corner after the other three monsters, looking back as if to see if the other three were coming as well."

"We're coming Yug!" Joey shouted as the three went tearing after the powerful monsters.

* * *

"Where is that blasted spell?" Scarab mumbled to himself, digging through countless scrolls to find what he was looking for. He was casting frightened glances towards the violet-eyed Yami, afraid that the power inhabiting the Pharaoh's body would become angry at him for taking too long.

But that power was presently busy inside his prisoner's head. The Prince had gone back to shouting every foul word he knew in three languages at the form within him, trying to distract his possesor so he could regain control of some parts of his own body. Heishin would take no more of that.

Causing Yami's body to walk over to the still form of Yugi, he drew back his foot. "One more word Prince," the hissing voice threatened through Yami's own mouth. Yami's curses silenced.

An evil grin curled onto the violet-eyed Yami's face as Heishin swung the foot forward, Yami using all the mental strength he had left to stop it, reducing the kick to little more than a nudge.

Yami's spirit fell, exhausted. "Leave him out of this," he said within the confines of his own head, "Yugi has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary Prince," Heishin said aloud, "He has everything to do with this."

But suddenly, Yami's body was smashed in the chest by what looked like an ancient boomerang. "That's what you think," Presley shouted.

Startled by this new voice, Scarab ceased his search for the spell to look at the new arivals. Yet after a second's hesitation, anger welled in his ancient bones, transforming Scarab back into his bug form.

The Duel Monsters recognizing this new bug as the enemy, and set out attacking it, sending magic, fire, and swords flying. But unlike the Shabtis, Scarab was no pushover, sending out his own magic and attacks back towards them.

"You insolent boy!" Heishin screamed from Yami's body, getting up to charge Presley, only to be stopped by Jakal.

"I don't think so," Jakal shouted, holding out his long bow. Heishin grabbed on to it and the two pushed fiercly against it.

Joey and Presley ran to the fallen Yugi. "Yug, Yug! You gotta get up!" Joey shouted, propping up his friend's head.

Yugi moaned. "He's coming to," Presley said, kneeling next to him.

Yugi opened his eyes to a frightening sight. "What's going on?" he demanded, startled.

"Don't worry," Joey said from behind him, "We're winning."

And indead it looked that way. Scarab was not going to be a match for four powerful duel monsters for much longer, even with all the spells in his possetion. Heishin's powerful spells were halted at the moment, as his hands were engaged in the power struggle over the bow. The struggle in which he was loosing; Jakal being no doubt physically stronger than Yami.

Yami's face twisted into a scowl as he started to bend under Jakal's strength. "Had enough?" Jakal growled, pushing the fake Yami to the ground.

Heishin growled. "Yes," he answered, dropping the feet out from under himself and falling to the ground, pulling Jakal down with him. Rolling on his back, he flipped Jakal over him, releasing the bow. Heishin stood Yami's body back up as Jakal hit the ground. "I have," he finished.

"This ends now," the hissing voice announced. Turning to face the room, the violet-eyed Yami's hand flew up, blasting the nearest Duel Monster, Celtic Guardian, square in the back.

Celtic hissed in pain before falling to the floor. The remaining three monsters turned to this new attacker, unbelief on their faces. It didn't make sense; the Pharaoh would never attack one of the guardians.

In their distraction, Scarab gathered some of his fading powers into a purple blast that was successful in sending the Flaming Swordsman to the ground as well. But, hesitation withdrawn, the two remaining sorcerers sent Scarab to his knees with one powerful blast. Scarab then fell.

The two magicians turned to face their former master. Dark Magician Girl looked over at her teacher, not knowing what to do. But the Dark Magician could sense the evil residing in the Pharaoh's body and knew what they had to do. Nodding his head, the two magicians sent two powerful streams of magic towards Yami's body.

Yami's hand flew towards them, blocking the spells from their final destination. Gathering the power up into two spheres of magic, Heishin twisted them around faster and faster until finally whipping them back towards the mages, with the purple magic streaming towards the Dark Magician Girl, and the pink towards the Dark Magician.

The attacks exploded on their targets, causing both to fall.

Then Heishin dropped Yami's hand and walked casually over to the fallen Scarab. The three remaining, Yugi, Joey, and Presley, watched him in horrified shock, unable to move. They had just seen their friends fall in a matter of minutes.

"Now that all the pieces are here," Heishin hissed, scooping up a scroll from where Scarab had dropped it. Without any further adu, he started to read from that scroll, ancient Egytian rolling from his mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both Yugi and Presley screamed as white hot heat seared through their bodies. Their bodies floated into the air as arms and legs seemed to try and rip themselves off their bodies. And they were both tortured by the equally pain ridden screams echoing throughout their minds.

Joey couldn't take any more of this. Gathering all the strength he could muster, he ran over and collided with Yami, driving his fist into Yami's stomach. "I'm sorry," Joey said to the just Pharaoh he knew was still in there.

The air was driven from Yami's body and Heishin dropped the scroll. Yugi and Presley dropped to the ground and the screaming stopped.

"You fool!" Heishin tried to scream at him, but it only came out as a hacking noise. His hand whipping out, he grabbed Joey by the throat, and he slowly righted Yami's body, his other hand whiping his mouth. "I don't know how you did that," Hieshin choaked out, "But it will be the last thing you do."

Joey looked on, horrified as Yami's body started to change. Yami kept all of his features but his skin had turned a sickly pale white, ancient wrinkles appearing to slither all over him. His hands became long and bony, as nails grew sharp and long, digging into Joey's skin. Joey wanted to hurl and scream at the same time, but couldn't.

Suddenly their was a noise from where Yugi and Presley fell. Yugi was slowly standing up, his eyes closed and his head down. Power radiated out of the small body as the symbol of the Millennium Eye appeared on his forehead. "You don't even know what he's done," came a tone from Yugi that Joey had never heard before.

"If it is the last thing, at least it was the most important," said Presley, also in a strange tone. He stood also, Millennium Eye on his forehead. His power made his hair stick up, and it seemed much longer than it used to be.

Heishin watched in horror as they suddenly looked up at him, without pupils, but solid gold eyes, shining as if illuminated from the inside. Each had a cocky grin.

"I think you've had just about enough fun with Joey," Yugi said, holding out a closed fist and then openning it.

Joey fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"And Yami too," Yugi continued. Swooping his open hand as if grabbing something, he pulled it into himself. Heishin was jerked forward as if something were just ripping out of him, his body heaving as it reformed itself back into the original Heishin.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Ah, that's better," he said.

"Time for me to have some fun," Presley said. He waved his hand out in front of him in a grand gesture. "I miss our friends. Let's bring them back."

The four Duel Monsters, Jakal, and Joey all stood with newfound strength within them, rubbing their heads, their backs, and other various sore areas. To say they also looked ticked would be an understatement.

Heishin stood in horror filled shock. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't! Not again!

Not liking his odds, Heishin retracted a few steps, feeling a small crunch as he stepped atop a piece of paper. Looking down, he saw the scroll he had been reading. He dove for it.

"I don't think so," Yugi said, holding out an open palm. Heishin was blasted off his feet by an invisable force, sending him flying to colide with the back wall. Heishin collapsed to the floor, yet was still concious as he raised his head to look at the two boys.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Yugi sighed happily.

Presley held out his hand and the scroll flew to it, unrolling. After glancing it over, he smiled and looked around the paper towards the fallen man. "You don't know what this does, do you?"

"It gives the spellcaster the ultimate Pharaoh's Power!" Heishin screamed in frustration and rage. He tried to stand, but the Celtic Guardian and Flaming Swordsman pinned him to the wall.

"Well, techniquely yes," Presley continued, rolling up the paper, "It actually activates the Pharaoh's Power and then rips it from its host body."

"Quite painfully I might add," Yugi said. He massaged his shoulder a bit as Presley continued.

"Then the spellcaster then summons the powers to themselves by way of sacrifice," Presley said, "Which also hurts a lot." He rolled his neck a little.

"So the Chosen One had the Pharaoh's Power all along!" Scarab shouted suddenly. He was instantly pinned to the ground by the two Duel Monster Magicians.

"Ah Scarab," Yugi said, "Finally catching up with the rest of the class are we?" He smirked confidently at the trapped bug. "Joey," Yugi continued as if nothing happened, indicating his stunned friend, "stopped you at a crucial spot. See, the Power was activated, as you can tell. And some of it had been released, but you had failed to yet bring it to you, as Presley is still alive."

"All the released Power needed a place to go," Presley continued, "So it found the next suitable host, which would have to be a Pharaoh. Give you three guess where it went, and the first two don't count." Presley smiled. "Oh, and thanks for that by the way." He flexed his hands, as if testing his new abilities.

"Alright, history lesson now over," Yugi concluded, "I'm done. Ramses?" He looked towards Presley.

"I'm good," he answered, "I think it's time to give our friends a little fun, since we seem to be hogging all of it. And we don't want to drain these poor young bodies too much, huh Yugioh?"

"No we certainly don't," Yugi agreed. He turned toward their stunned crowd. "If you need us again, just call, but until then, have fun."

Yugi and Presley then collapsed.

Joey and Jakal rushed to their collapsed friends, but the Duel Monsters took the final order from their Master with enthusiam. Before the two ancient spellcasters could so much as blink, the monsters combined magic and fire with the Celtic Guardian's sword. He whipped the energized weapon around once, then cast the combined powers toward the pair of them.

The energy exploded, sending the two screaming into walls, to which they smashed into, fell, and no longer moved.

Satisfied, the Monsters turned towards their unconcious master and his friends. The Dark Magician gave a curt nod to a startled Joey, who hesitantly returned it, and the Duel Monsters dissappeared, back to where ever they had come from.

But then the ceiling darkened, and the walls started to... melt?

"What's happening?" Jakal asked.

"The Shadow Realm," Joey said in a startled voice, "It's trying to take over this illusion again!"

"We have to get out of here!" Jakal shouted, scoping up the two fallen boys and booking it out of the room, Joey on his heals.

* * *

I'm sorry, I had to! I had to save something for the last chapter! And it shouldn't take long either, as it is about half written now. Please do review! Bye now! 


	9. THE END

IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! YAY! I hope you guys enjoy the ending! Thanks so much for the reviews! Don't own anything but the plot! Without any further adu, on with the show!

* * *

"Do you know how to get out?" Joey yelled desperatly to Jakal as the two of ran out of the melting Palace, Jakal still carrying Yugi and Presley.

"No idea!" Jakal screamed back. The sky was still the dazzling colors of sunset, but the sun was no longer high enough to clear the outer wall.

Several others were shouting around them as well. "The darkness is returning!" "Where's the Pharaoh!" "Help us!"

Someone suddenly bumped into Jakal and looked up at him. "Hey!" the man said, recoiling, "He has the two the Pharaoh was looking for! And they're hurt! Get him!"

"Oh no," Jakal said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Joey yelled as they again started running, this time away from the huge, angry crowd. Unfortunatly, they quickly ran out of room to run.

"Trapped," said one of the followers as Joey and Jakal were backed into the high stone outer wall.

"This can't be happening!" Joey complained, "We go through stone jerks and psychotic wizards just to get pumbled by this mottly crew!"

"The Pharaoh!" someone yelled, "The Pharaoh needs them!"

"The Pharaoh was a lie!" Jakal shouted back at the crowd, "I've seen it with my own eyes. It was Scarab in disguise, as it was in ancient times."

A fourth the crowd froze, relizing finally, not only who the speaker was, but also what he was talking about. The rest weren't quite as enlightened.

"But what of the Pharaoh's Power?" someone else shouted.

"It's supposed to free us from this prison!" another added. The crowd roared with agreement.

"Wha?" Presley said, lifting his head off Jakal's shoulder.

"Wha's going on?" Yugi said, dazed.

"They live!" someone in the crowd shouted and the rest fell into a stunned silence.

Jakal gently set the two boys down on their feet and they looked around, surprised. "What's happening?" Presley asked.

"They tried to harm you!" someone yelled.

"Who? Them?" Yugi asked, looking behind him, "No, they're are friends."

The crowd calmed down considerably. That is until...

"The darkness is coming!" someone shouted. Everyone looked back to see the various buildings melt and the sky was being eaten up by swirling purple clouds followed by a wave of blackness. The crowd started to panic.

"STOP!" Yugi yelled. Everyone was silenced. Stunned a little at the instant obediance, Yugi shook his head a little and looked over at Presley. "I think I know what to do," Yugi said.

"Me too and I agree," Presley answered.

They both nodded and closed their eyes. Yugi suddenly appeared to grow a foot taller and Presley's hair grew longer as weak outlines of the Millennium Eye appeared on their foreheads. They simultaneously held out their hands, and a golden wave flew over the crowd, blinding everyone. When the boys opened their eyes again, the crowd was gone.

"They're at peace now," Yugi whispered.

"What did you do?" Joey asked.

"That's not important," Presley said, "What we need to do is get out of here!"

"But how?" Jakal asked.

"The Western Gate," Presley and Yugi said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"If we follow this wall," Yugi said pointing, "The Western Wall, facing the setting sun, then we should get to the Western Gate, the way we came through."

"Then what are we waiting for, a written invatation!" Joey said, "Come on!"

The four of them ran along the wall, the dark wave creeping up behind them.

"There it is!" Jakal shouted, pointing at a blue-ish swirling vortex contianed within a yellow stoned gateway. Running full tilt, the four grabbed each other's wrists and sped strait into the vortex.

Three succeeded to penetrate the thick, soupy blue wall, but Jakal crashed into it as if it were brick, causing the other three to jerk to a halt on the other side, still holding on to him.

"What's wrong!" Presley screamed through the portal, still able to see his guardian on the other side.

"It won't let me through!" Jakal shouted back, pushing against the vortex.

"What's going on!" Yugi shouted, confused.

"He's stuck!" Presley shouted back. He started to pull Jakal's wrist hard, placing his feet on the edges of the gate for leverage.

"Why!" Joey said, pulling his other wrist.

Then it hit Presley. "It's because he's dead," he said to himself.

"What?" Yugi called, helping Presley to pull.

"It won't let him through because he's dead!" Presley shouted, "You need a spell to release the dead from the Western Gate!" "Unless they already have a live body to ocupy on the other side," he added to himself.

"Then leave me!" Jakal shouted, "You can't help!"

"No!" Presley screamed, pulling harder, "I'm not leaving you in there!" He could see the black wave rolling up behind the guardian, gaining in height and power.

"Don't give up Jakal!" Yugi yelled.

"Help us!" Joey joined.

Jakal looked up at the pulling teens, their determination catching in him. He pushed with all his might.

"Wait! I think he's moving!" Joey shouted. And sure enough, the mummy's hands started to warp through the vortex.

"KEEP PULLING!" Presley shouted. The boys pulled even harder as they started to sweat.

"My hands are slipping!" Yugi said desperatly. His fingers were sliding on the now dead, bandaged skin of Jakal's wrist. He struggled to keep a grip.

"Hold on!" Joey encouraged.

"I can't!" screamed Yugi as the bandage he had caught hold of ripped.

"NOOO!" Presley yelled, whipping out a hand to grab the falling teen, just short of his hand.

"YUGIOH!" Yugi yelled at the same instance, and suddenly Yugi's arm grew a good six inches and Yami grabbed onto Presley's outstreched hand. All gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Yami said, looking up at the boy.

"No problem," Presley answered. But then a powerful force tugged on his other hand. Whipping his head over, Presley saw Jakal's arms being pulled back through the portal. "NO!" he shouted.

Both arms sucked back through, taking Joey and Presley's arms with them. "It's too late!" Jakal warned as the darkness lapped at his feet and rose over his head, threatening to crash down. Jakal had made up his mind. He suddenly yanked his arm out of the unsuspecting Joey's hands. The stuned boy fell, having nothing to hold on to, but at the last second, grabbed onto Yami's foot.

Presley cringed painfully, now holding up so much weight, but then looked back up at Jakal, pleadingly. "No," he whispered.

Jakal gave him a sad smile in return. "It has been an honor, Presley."

An echoing shout filled the air, mingling with the screams of the boys as they fell, splashing into the cold river below. Joey's head appeared up first, gasping for air, followed by Yami, who pulled up a broken looking Presley with him.

"Where are we!" Joey asked, tredding water. The three of them looked up to see a red bridge above them in the moonlight.

"The Golden Gate Bridge," Presley murmmered, "We're back in San Fransisco."

"Back where we started?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Presley answered, looking down at the water, "But not all of us," he added to himself.

The other two still looked up at the bridge. "How are we going to get up there?" Joey thought aloud.

"I think I can help with that," said a winged figure as he swooped down on them, scooping up all three in one pass.

"JAKAL!" the three yelled in startled, yet welcome surprise, looking up at their rescuer. Jakal smiled at them.

"But how?" Presley asked, dumbfounded, as they landed atop the bridge.

"I believe I can answer that question," Rath said, walking up to them.

(About five minutes ago, Earth time)

Tristan watched in horror as Joey's sneakers dissappeared over the side of the bridge, following the fall of Yugi and Presley as well. "NOOO!" he screamed, dashing forward.

"Stop!" Tea yelled, grabbing hold of his arm with her good hand, but only succeeding in being dragged along. But Ishizu also grabbed onto him, and together the girls succeeded in stopping him, but not to his liking.

"Let me go!" he yelled, tugging at thier grips.

"Let me go!" someone echoed him from behind. The three turned to see Armon holding an angry Nefertina back with his golden arm. She kicked and scratched, desperately trying to get away, leaving deep scratch marks in the gold, but Armon could not feel them so he held tight.

"You can do nothing to help them," Rath said, as if he were trying to convince himself of that instead of them, "The both of you," he added, looking at Tristan.

"But our friends!" Tristan argued back.

Before anyone could say another word though, they heard shouting.

"What's wrong!" "What's going on!" "He's stuck!"

"What's that?" Tea said.

"It's them!" Rath said, looking over towards the edge.

"It won't let him through because he's dead!" they heard Presley shout, "You need a spell to release the dead from the Western Gate!"

A spell! Rath thought desperatly. He knew that spell! But what was it!

"No!" Presley screamed, "I'm not leaving you in there!"

"Jakal's stuck!" Nefertina yelled, "We have to help!"

The six of them ran over to the side as they heard Yugi say, "My hands are slipping!" They arrived just in time to see Yugi fall.

"NOOOO!" Tea and Tristan screamed along with Presley before Yugi transformed into Yami and caught Presley's hand. All gave a sigh of relief.

But then they saw Jakal's hands disappearing back into the Western Gate. Rath's mind raced.

"I know that spell, I know it," he shouted at himself, frustrated.

"You do?" Ishizu asked.

"Then say it already!" Nefertina shouted.

Rath racked his brain, digging haphazardly through the thousands of spells stored there. Then finally it came to him, the one he had read in his studies of the Shadow Realm.

Shouting it out, he watched as the boys, as well as Jakal, fall.

Jakal with his new found wings, pulled up at the last instant before hitting the water. Circling around, the flying mummy searched desperately for the boys to surface. After finding their bobbing heads, he scooped them up, flying towards the bridge to finally land in front of an extremely relieved crowd.

(And back to the present)

"We were only gone for five minutes!" Joey said.

"Actually less," said Armon, "as getting Jakal out took about four."

The four stood there, dumbfounded, until they were swarmed by their friends. Tristan held out his hand for Joey to grab, and they shook hands. Armon patted Jakal on the back as Rath shook his hand and Nefertina messed up Presley's hair affectionatly. Tea ran over and hugged Yami as Ishizu stood by, smiling softly.

"I'm so glad you're back Yugi!" Tea said happily.

"Ahem," Yami said, clearing his throat a little.

Tea looked up at him, blushed, and let go. "Sorry Yami," she said, "Where is Yugi?"

Yami held the golden upside down pyramid hanging from around his neck. "He's asleep," he answered, "As he rightly deserves to be."

Joey yawned loudly, suddenly very tired. "I think I might... join him," he said softly before falling asleep on his feet. Before he fell to the ground, Tristan caught him.

Presley's eyes drooped. "Me too," he said, wavering a bit on his feet before Armon picked him up, the boy falling asleep is his arms.

Jakal powered down, exhausted, and stumbled as he tried to walk.

"Jakal," Nefertina said, appearing under his arm, holding him up, "You need help."

"No I don't," Jakal argued weakly back, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she argued back, "You must be just as tired as they are. Maybe even more so, because you haven't recharged in so long."

"But-" Jakal started.

"You won't win this argument so don't try," Rath put in. Nefertina smiled agreement.

Jakal sighed. "Fine," he said, "You can help me walk home."

"Will you be alright my Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked Yami.

"Ug," Yami said quietly, hanging his head, "Please don't call... Oh never mind. I do feel weak, but I will ask for help when I need it."

So they started home, Tristan carrying Joey piggyback, Armon carrying Presley, Nefertina helping Jakal, and Rath, Ishizu, Tea, and Yami walking together, the three helping Yami whenever he asked for it.

* * *

Yugi awoke on a soft couch, covered by a blanket, with no memory of how he came to be there. He openned his eyes in an unfamiliar bedroom filled with familiar people. Across the moonlit room, Presley slept soundly in a bed, Joey and Tristan were snoring in sleeping bags on the ground, and Tea curled in the pop-up cot in the corner.

Ishizu slowly walked up to him. "All is well," she said softly, "You can go back to sleep."

Yugi grinned at her small smile, and snuggled back under the warm blanket. "Goodnight Ishizu," he called.

"Goodnight little one," she said, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

"Good morning!" Mrs. Conervon called into Presley's room, flipping on the lights.

Tristan moaned as Joey called out, "Five more minutes."

"Come on guys," Presley's mom said brightly, "It's time to get up!" Then she walked away.

"You didn't go swimming at midnight," Joey muttered.

"Come on, let's get up," Presley said, sitting up from his bed. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes as Tea streched. Joey rolled over and Tristan covered his head with his pillow.

Yugi stood to find himself dressed in long boxer shorts and an old t-shirt. "What?" he said, confused.

"Oh," Presley said, "Yami changed you into some PJs. Our clothes were soaked."

Yugi looked over to see Joey and Presley in PJs too.

"Oh, boys," Presley's mom said, popping back in again, "I have your clothes fresh from the dryer. Must have been some rainstorm last night. Actually, I don't think I remember it raining." She paused for a minute, but then shrugged. "Well," she continued, handing Yugi the stack of clothes, "That's what happens when you don't bring unbrellas like the girls did."

"Uh, right," Yugi said. She then smiled and left again.

Tea yawned. "Well," she said, standing up, "I'll let you guys get dressed. I wonder what Ishizu's doing."

After Tea had left, Tristan and Joey finally got up and Joey, Yugi, and Presley got dressed. They all followed Presley to the kitchen for breakfast.

Presley smelled the air and smiled. "Ah, pancakes."

"Of course," his mother said, "We have guests." She set a pile of flapjacks down in front of each of them, along with Tea and Ishizu.

Joey and Tristan didn't need to be told twice. "Pass the syrup," Joey said through a mouthful of pancake to Tea. Tea cringed in disgust and then gave him the bottle.

"So," Ishizu said as the rest of them ate, "What are we planning on doing on our last day in San Fransisco?"

All the teens stopped eating and looked at each other. "Absolutly nothing!" they all said, then started cracking up.

* * *

"Wait," Presley called as the group of them walked up to a large stone Sphinx. They had decided to walk around and get one last look at San Fransisco before Ishizu's group had to return to Domino. "I'm sure there is someone who would like to say goodbye before you leave, or perhaps a group of someones."

He leaned towards the Sphinx and hit the hidden switch, causing a door to scrape open from the Sphinx's paw. The group followed Presley into a large stone room that only Ishizu recognized, and one of the ocupants recognized her. Kahti walked up to her and rubbed his body against her legs.

"Hello Sacred Cat," Ishizu said, smiling and knealing down to scratch the cat behind his ears. Kahti purred in appreciation.

"Leave her alone Kahti," Rath said, walking out of his study to meet them. He was rolling up a scroll as he came, apparently trying to clean the mess he had made in his hastened studies over the past few days.

Armon made his way from the kitchen wearing an apron, a delightful smell following him. Nefertina pulled herself out from under the Hot-Ra and started to rub the grease from her hands with a spare cloth, smiling as she walked up to them. But a nod from both Rath and Armon sent her into another room, one mostly empty, save for four stone sarcophagie.

"Jakal," she called, nocking on the blue one in the shape of a hawk, "Armon has lunch ready."

"Alright, I'm coming," said a sleepy voice from the other side, and they heard a yawn, "Be there in a second."

"Oh, and we have company," Nefertina continued.

"Do we now?" Jakal said, coming out of the sarcophagus. Looking around the corner, he spotted Presley and his new friends standing near the entrance. "Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting." He walked up to the group. "Let's eat."

"Alright!" shouted Joey and Tristan.

"Ah, people after my own kind," Armon said.

After each grabbing a plate of food, they all sat on couches, chairs, and pillows on the floor, in what was considered the living room as the kitchen was too small for ten people, and began to talk and eat.

"Great food!" Tristan said, after taking a particulary large bite of meat. Armon beamed.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Nefertina asked.

"Right after this," Ishizu answered.

"We just came to say goodbye," Tea added.

"I hope you will come back some time and visit," Presley said.

"Of course!" Yugi answered.

"We still have to teach you how to play Duel Monsters," Joey said with a mouthful of food.

"Oh yeah!" Presley said, remebering. It seemed like forever ago they were talking about that, though it had just been yesterday.

"How will you guys be?" Tristan asked, "Now that's Scarab's gone."

"Unfortunatly, he may be withheld for now," Rath said, "But he always seems to find a way to come back."

"He isn't banished there, like Heishin is," Jakal added, "But maybe at least you lot will have some peace."

"Well," Yami said, "I don't know about that. There are a few others that might keep us on our toes." A few that came to mind included Kaiba, Bakura, Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, the list could go on.

"Unfortunatly, we have the same problem," Rath added, thinking of the many gods and goddesses that had come through the Western Gate, and a certain former student of his.

"I've been meaning to ask you this," Armon said, turning to Joey, "How did you and Tristan get the Shabti staffs to work? They're supposed to be powered by the magic that runs through the wielder's body." All four mummies looked towards them, as well as the rest of the crowd, curious.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other. "We don't know," Joey answered truthfully, as Tristan shrugged. They all sat there, confused for a second, before Presley broke the silence.

"What about the exhibit?" Presley asked.

"It will be staying for a year," Ishizu said, "And then we may all come back to help return it to Domino."

Yugi sat back and looked around as conversations started up again. Here they were, sitting inside a Sphinx with four live mummies and two pharaoh's, eating lunch and talking together like it was a normal, everyday event. He laughed in spite of himself.

/What is it/ Yami asked him.

/Nothing/ Yugi answered/I'm just glad to have friends like these. And you as well Yami. I'm glad you're here./

Yami smiled. /I'm glad you're here too, Chosen One./

Yugi's eyes widened and he threw the pillow he was sitting on over at Yami. Yami held up his hands and blocked it. They both started laughing.

"Hey, what was that for?" Joey asked, confused at Yugi's actions.

"I don't know," Yami answered, smiling, "Why did you throw that at me Yugi?"

"Because you deserved it," Yugi said, smirking, "And you still owe me a soda."

THE END


End file.
